A New Life
by Sakura2811
Summary: Anna a Finnish huntress for The Vatican is sent on a mission with Gabriel Van Helsing and Friar Carl to Transylvania to destroy Dracula. Upon arrival Anna begins to see her unknown past.. And a love that frightens her to even think about..
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Anna was running through a forest with her black hair and white dress flowing behind her. She turned her head to see a human-sized bat chasing after her angrily. She turned back to the path quick enough to jump over a fallen log. She heard her breathing become faster and she felt her heart beating faster and faster and faster still.

Suddenly she heard the bat utter a blood chilling screech. Soon afterwards she heard the beating of wings... bat wings. Anna screamed and ran faster and faster desperately trying to escape from the bat. But it was for naught. The bat grabbed her by the waist as she let out a desperate and fearful scream. Desperately she struggled with the creature and she passed out from shock. "Anna! Anna! Wake up!!" she sat up and screamed. "GEEZ! ANNA! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!" a woman's voice said.

Anna looked up to see three women covering their ears. "Sorry Alex." she replied. "You're forgiven... BUT only if you don't scare us like that ever again." replied Alex. "Deal." she said back. "So what were you screaming about this time?" asked the long dirty blonde haired girl named Sam. "Well... I was running through a forest in a white dress with this hell bat chasing me." "Did it catch you?" said the long red haired girl now sitting next to Anna. "Sadly Tori, it did." she answered. Sam was now deep in thought. She specializes in dreams. "What is it Sam?" asked Alex with worry in her voice. "That's one pretty strange dream you have there Anna." Sam said still thinking. "You've got that right." Tori answered while staring at Sam. Sam perked up and said "Anna your dream says that you're running from something and that God wants you to face it." She looked at her puzzeled. "What could I be running from that God wants me to face?" Anna asked.

"Maybe your past." Tori said turning towards her. "Think about it. You don't know anything about your past and I have yet to see you try to find any information on it." said Alex walking toward the bed. "I guess you guys are right. I really need to find out about my past." Anna said. "Great!" Alex said. "But now you need to get dressed so you can go to class with us." She jumped out of bed, got behind the changing screen, and changed into your 'school girl uniform' as they called it. A long sleeve black shirt with a matching black skirt and black shoes.

"Ok let's go!" Anna said as she walked outside of the room into the halls of the abbey.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As the four friends walked through the halls Anna noticed all the nuns, priests, friars, and nun-trainees. "This is why I love being here!" she thought. But oddly she had the feeling that she was being watched. "Good morning girls!" said the Reverand Mother as she entered the classroom. "Good morning Reverand Mother!" the girls replied. "Now we left off at redemption..." The Reverand Mother said before Anna's mind began to stray. She didn't necessarily have to pay attention for training to become a nun was her cover. "Anna!" The Reverand Mother called to her. "Yes Reverand Mother?" Anna replied. "The Cardinal wants to see you." Anna got up out of her desk, gathered her notebook and pen, and walked to the door. As she passed by Sam, Tori, and Alex said good luck to her through their eyes. She walked out of the classroom and down a few hallways where she came to the Cardinal's office. Anna didn't bother knocking for she knew he wasn't there so she walked down a few more hallways where she reached the cathedral.

Anna walked into the confessional booth, set her things down, and prayed while saying "Bless me heavenly father for I've..." "SINNED! YES I KNOW! YOU'RE VERY GOOD AT THAT!" said a man's voice while the partition opened up revealing an older gentleman dressed in a red robe. "Hello to you too Cardinal Jinette." Anna replied. The Cardinal pulled a lever opening the wall of the booth to a descending staircase. "We have a very important job for you Anna." The Cardinal said to her while they both descended down the flight of stairs. Following him she asked "What's the job?" Anna followed Jinette into a huge room filled with people from all over the world working on machines and gadgets of all sorts, men making weapons, and of course Carl working on another invention. "Anna you will have to travel with a partner for this assignment." Cardinal Jinette told her. "Who is it?" she replied with regret in her voice for she knew who it was.

Anna kept following him to where she reached the breifing area and standing there was the most wanted man in Europe himself... Gabriel Van Helsing.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

She walked up to Van Helsing to where they were eye to eye well almost since he was a few inches taller than her. Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Cardinal Jinette do I really have to work with her?" Van Helsing asked pointing to Anna. "Funny. I was going to say the same exact thing." she replied. "Children! You musn't waste time bickering! Now here is your assignment." Jinette said while a projector turned on revealing a 400 year old portrait of a man. "You both will be hunting Dracula." The Cardinal said. "Dracula?" she said perking up. This was by far the best news she'd heard all day! "Wait a second! I just killed him!!" Van Helsing yelled. "Well apparently not" she said looking at him. "Because HE'S BACK!" she said in a mocking tone of voice. Gabriel just glared angrily at her. I win. she thought with a smile on her face.

"Now you two and Carl..." Jinette said. "ME?!?!?!" Carl yelled in shock. "Are going to Transylvania, where Dracula has his lair. How original Anna thought unimpressed. "Now you must get your bags and stop this menace!" The Cardinal said to the three. The three of them split into two seperate ways. Anna going to her room to pack while Van Helsing and Carl went to get weapons.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL DRACULA?!?!" Tori yelled in shock. "Shh! Not so loud!" Anna said to her. "But still I've heard he's tricky." Sam said. "I've read as much as I could about him. And I COULDN'T FIND ANY WEAKNESSES AT ALL!!" she said frustrated while stuffing a blouse in her knapsack. "So I heard you're working with Van Helsing." Alex said changing the subject. Before Anna could reply Van Helsing stuck his head into the room saying "Anna hurry it up we've got to go!" "And who said you could look in here?" she snapped back. He glared back at her and slammed your door shut. Anna sighed. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." she said to herself. Her friends looked at her shocked. "Well, well, well looks like Anna's the lucky one!" Sam said jokingly. "Amen to that!" Tori said in agreement. "Dang Anna! You're so lucky!!! He's HOT!!" Alex said jealous. "Are you guys sick or something?" Anna asked. "No why?" Tori said still staring at the door.

She finished packing and changed into her mission outfit black boots, black pants, black long sleeve shirt, black corset, black duster, and a black hat. "Well see you guys! Wish me luck!!" Anna said to her best friends while hugging them goodbye. "Good luck Anna!" Tori said hugging her. "We'll miss you!" Alex said when she hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you Anna!" Sam said in the middle of her hug. Anna started to walk to Van Helsing. "OI! ANNA!" Sam called after her. She turned toward her friends. "DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED!!!!" Sam yelled jokingly. "I WON'T SAM! BYE!!" she yelled running towards the guys.

Anna ran to the front of the vatican where Van Helsing an Carl were waiting for her. "Alright! Let's get going!" she said while getting on her horse and taking off. After a few days of travelling and listening to Carl complain Anna and Van Helsing became good friends. After two weeks she finally arrived in Transylvania. When the villagers spotted her they started to follow her group. "Does this always happen?" Carl asked. "Yep." she and Gabriel replied. "Welcome to Transylvania!" a man said. Anna rolled her eyes and turned to face a mob of townsfolk surrounding them holding hatchets and other sharp blunt objects. She smirked and looked up to the sky. Suddenly her smile faded into shock.

"Oh my God." she said as a werewolf came flying at her. Anna dived out of the way and it charged at the mob. People were screaming and scrambling to get into their homes. She fired several shots at the werewolf and it dropped dead. She stood there pleased with her work when something flew at her and knocked her flat on her back. Anna then fell into blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Anna woke up a few minutes later and saw Gabriel and Carl leaning over her. "Good job with that werewolf." Gabriel said. "Thanks." she replied as she felt the top of her head. "DAMMIT! WHERE'S MY HAT!?!?!?!" Ana yelled enraged. "I think whatever knocked you over took it with them." Carl said looking around anxiously. "I say we split up so we can cover more ground." Anna suggested. "Great idea." Van Helsing said. "Carl you come with me. Anna you go that way." he said pointing to a dark alley. Why do I always get the scary places? she thought. She walked down the alley prepared to fire at anything that moved when she heard a scream and she was struck on the head sending her into the darkness.

Anna felt something cold touch her forehead and she opened her eyes to see Gabriel leaning over her. She quickly scanned the room with her eyes. "Where's Carl?" she asked him. Van Helsing's face turned grave. "He was kidnapped by a werewolf." he answered. Anna shot up quickly and ran to gather some weapons. "What are you doing?" Gabriel asked her. "I'm going to rescue Carl!" Van Helsing quickly grabbed her by the arm as she was walking out the door. "No! You can't go by yourself!" he yelled. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!" she yelled wrenching her arm out of his grip. She looked at Gabriel's face. Anna was suprised. He looked like he was sad.

"I- I'm sorry Van Helsing I didn't mean to yell." she said with shock in her voice. "No... i- it's alright" he answered. Gabriel then walked to a chair and sat down. Anna walked over and sat across from him. "Where are we?" she asked. "Valerious manor." Van Helsing answered. Anna could tell that something was bothering him. "What happened?" she asked. "I already told you Carl was kidnapped." he answered looking away from her. "No. What happened the last time you faced Dracula?" she asked. Gabriel still didn't look at her. "I was helping a woman named Anna kill Dracula. We suceeded but she died." he answered. She could swear that she saw a tear come from his eye. "Is that why you didn't like me? Because I reminded you of her?" she asked. Gabriel turned to look at her. She was staring at her feet. "Yes." Anna looked at him. "When I came back from that assignment and I saw you I was wrought with pain and sorrow. You and her are virtually alike." he finished. She smiled. "So tell me more about what happened." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

FRANKENSTEIN'S CASTLE

Carl opened his eyes to see that he was in a cold and dank cell. "Where am I?" he thought. Suddenly the door of his cell opened and in stepped a man dressed in black from head to toe with his black hair pulled back and his icy blue eyes staring right at Carl and with him came two men. "Werewolves." Carl thought. "You are correct." the man said in a thick Romanian accent. "What do you want from me Dracula?" Carl asked fearfully. "I want you to lure your companion here so I can get my revenge." Dracula answered while walking to Carl. Just then another man ran in and said "Master! There is a young woman travelling with Van Helsing!" Carl's eyes grew big. "No! Please don't hurt her!!" he pleaded. Dracula and the werewolves walked out of the cell. "I want you two to bring her to me so she can watch her comrades suffer." Dracula then looked at a painting on the wall of a young woman with pale skin, black hair, and emerald green eyes. "They shall pay for what happened to you!" he said to the painting as if it were alive... like he wished.

VALERIOUS MANOR

Anna was watching Van Helsing rummage through the bar looking for something to drink when he finally found what he had been looking for a bottle of whiskey. She gave him a disgusted look which he laughed at. "What's so funny?" she asked Gabriel annoyed. "I'm sorry it's just that I heard the Finnish are very alcoholic." he replied before taking a swig of his whiskey. "Well not this Finn!" she said while she pointed to herself. Garbriel laughed again. The whiskey's getting to him already. she thought while rolling her eyes at him. Anna then called him an idiot in Finnish when he woke up the next morning with a hangover. While Van Helsing rested on a couch she went outside for some fresh air but when Anna set foot outside of the manor she was sent flying onto the roof and when she stood up something grabbed her. A cloth was held to her mouth and she was forced to inhale a drug which cause her to pass out.

LATER

Anna woke up in a cell to find herself chained to a wall by her wrists. Dangit! How am I going to get out of this?!?! she thought angrily. Suddenly the door to her cell opened and in stepped two men. Not surprisingly one of them smelt like the drug she was forced to inhale. He must've been my kidnapper. Anna thought. They unchained her and dragged her out of the cell and down several hallways. From what she could identify she was at a castle. One of the men let go of her and opened a door whilst the other forced her inside. Anna started yelling and screaming in Finnish. She was dragged to a wall where she was chained by her wrists. Suddenly the two men stepped aside as a man with black hair, pale skin, icy blue eyes, and black clothing walked towards her. Anna instantly knew who he was. His name was Vladiuslaus Dracula. The very same Dracula that was her assignment. Anna stood there with her eyes glaring up at him. Great! I'm chained up!! How am I supposed to kill him?!?! "You're not supposed to." Dracula answered as if he read her mind and he smiled as her eyes grew wide with fear.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"How?! No monster can read my mind!!!" she thought frantically. "I'm not like most monsters." Dracula replied smugly. Anna continued to glare at him while he walked around her as a hunter stalks its prey.

VALERIOUS MANOR

Van Helsing woke up from his nap to find an overly jittery Carl shaking him. Gabriel sat up and yelled "Carl! What the devil is wrong with you?!?!" "They got Anna!" he yelled in response. "WHAT?!?!?!" Van Helsing yelled enraged. "We have to save her!!!!" Carl yelled while running and grabbing weapons whilst he ran out the door with Van Helsing following.

FRANKENSTEIN'S CASTLE

As Dracula continued to circle Anna a plan started to form in her head. She quickly blocked her thoughts from him and pretended to be afraid which he seemed pleased with. Dracula suddenly stopped circling her and walked towards her. "Perfect!" she thought. Then when he was close enough to Anna to his surprise she jumped up and put her feet to his chest and backflipped, causing her wrists to slide out of the shackles which set her free. But... not for long. As Anna tried to run a werewolf grabbed her and held a cloth to her mouth... again which knocked her out cold. "Master what should we do with her?" the werewolf that held her asked. "Take her to my chamber." Dracula ordered. "I will be retiring soon." And so the werewolf carried Anna to his master's chamber and laid her on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

As Anna laid on the bed she dreamt this time it was in a castle. She had a long black dress on and it trailed a little after her. Anna was walking around the castle just exploring when out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam, Tori, and Alex. Anna is so happy to see them so she runs to them. But when she's about halfway there a giant bat crashes through a window it looked at Anna then at her friends. It flies at break neck speed towards them while she runs to her friends. Anna stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Tori scream. Anna woke up breathing fast with cold sweat on her forehead. "Finally awake I see." a man's voice said. She turned and gasped. There was Dracula leaning up against the bed post. She instantly glared at him while cursing at him in Finnish in her mind. "What do you want from me? Why am I here?!" Anna asked frantically with anger in her voice. He gave her a mocking smile. "You haven't figured it out yet? Such a shame. I figured a hunter should know this as well as it's prey." he answered mockingly... again. She instantly knew what he was talking about. Anna could feel her heart pounding in every part of her body, she felt her blood run cold, and she felt her eyes grow wide with terror.

"Lord save me!!!" Anna pleaded in her thoughts. "He can't save you now." Dracula answered an evil grin forming on his lips. It seemed that her prayer had been answered for she could remember every single detail from her 4 years at the order. Every single solitary detail flooded into her mind. She knew what to do and she was ready to launch her clever plan. Thinking her plan through in Finnish Anna put it into action. She sat up quickly and sure enough her wrists slid right out of their bindings. She then took out a stake and charged at him. A wave of triumph washed over her when the stake pierced his chest and Anna thought it was finally over. But when she turned around her eyes grew overly wide for Dracula had pulled the stake out of his chest. Somehow Anna was sent flying landing on the bed. He walked over to her. "Now as I was saying..." he said while he stabbed the stake into a wooden table. She felt the tears of fear making their way to the surface. "I'm going to die." she thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

He continued walking towards her with a hint of anger glimmering in his eyes. The tears spilled over and ran down Anna's cheeks. Heavenly Father help me please!!!! she screamed in her head. When he was close enough she looked into his eyes expecting to see anger but they had softened for he saw her tears. "Do not fear me Anna." he said to you in a soothing tone. A wave of shock fell over her when he said her name. "How do you know my name?" Anna asked him surprised. Dracula meerely chuckled, sat on the bed next to her, and stroked her tear stained cheek. "I know many things, my love. Especially about you Anna." he answered. She grew stiff. "He was stalking me?!?!" she thought enraged. "In a manor of speaking." he answered. Anna glared at him through her periphrial vision. Suddenly Dracula stood up and said to her "Come. I need to show you something. He had his hand held out for her. But she refused. Anna stood up and walked out the door. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Dracula thought to himself.

When Anna walked out of the room she was tempted to run as fast as she could out of this place but she didn't. I don't want to get him angry. Anna thought sadly to herself. She felt something touch her shoulder so she whirled around to face... Dracula. "Smart descision." he said to her. Then he grabbed her hand and led her down a few hallways until they both were standing in front of a painting of a woman. A woman who looked exactly like Anna. "She looks exactly like me. But who is she?" she asked herself. "She's you." Dracula answered staring at the painting. Anna glared up at him. "You're joking right?" she asked him. He turned her so she was facing him and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Anna she is you! You are her!" he yelled at her. "I am not HER!!!!!" she screamed back. "And if I was her I'd over 400 years old!!" she added yelling. Now angry Dracula turned her to the painting. "See look at her! You two are exactly alike! Your pale skin, your raven hair, your piercing emerald eyes exactly like hers!!" he yelled turning her to face him. Suddenly Anna had a massive headache. The pain shot through her entire body causing her to collapse. Surprisingly she had a picture in her head, a vivid picture, one equal to a... memory.

In the "memory" the woman in the painting and a man chasing each other in a field. The man was now chasing the woman who was very far ahead of him. But he caught up to her and picked her up with his arms wrapped around her waist while she was laughing. He then was holding her bridal style and they leaned toward each other and kissed. Anna opened her eyes and removed her hands from her head. "What was that all about? Who were those people? And why were they kissing?" she asked herself frantically. "Those two people were us. You and I were in love once. Engaged actually." he said walking to her. "I...was...his...FIANCEE?!?!?!" she screamed in her head.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"WHAT?!?!" Anna screamed confused. "There must be some mistake! You must have me confused with someone else." she said walking away from Dracula and the painting. But he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "YOU ARE HER!!" he yelled. "You Two EVEN HAVE THE SAME SCENT! YOU MUST BE HER!!" he continued yelling. "I AM NOT HER!" she screamed at him. "LET ME GO!!" she screamed wrenching her wrist out of his grip. When her wrist was free Anna was running so fast not paying attention to where she was going so it was expected that she ran into a wall... or was it? Anna looked up to find that she had ran straight into the arms of Dracula. Save me God! she prayed in your head. "How many times do I have to tell you Anna he can't help you now. Especially since you tried to run away." he said to her. She looked up at him with fear in her emerald eyes. He's going to kill me! she said frightened in your mind.

Suddenly he pulled Anna to his chest and held her there. "I would never harm you my love." he said to her soothingly. She felt a little comfort. His strong arms holding her to his stone chest. "Wait a minute! This isn't me! This is his will doing this!!! I have to break free!!" she said to yourself. Anna started struggling against him. Dracula noticed that she had figured out he was controlling her. So he held her tighter. Anna then had a massive headache. "NOT AGAIN!!" she yelled in her mind frustrated.

She ignored the pain and focused on the "memory". In the "memory" the same man and woman were kissing deeply. Anna quickly snapped out of it. What the?! she thought confused. "You see all that and you still think I'm lying." he said with humor in his voice. "Yes." she replied firmly. "I can't trust you. I know you are. I know your kind does. I know what you are capable of achieving. And I know that all you have said is a lie!" Anna screamed furious. She broke free of his grip and ran to what she hoped was far away from him. She had no place to hide. Anna knew that she was doomed. Suddenly she found what seemed to be a closet. Anna quickly ran inside and closed the door (there was no lock) and sat against the wall opposite the door. She hugged her knees to her chest and remembered things.

"You were sent here to do God's work." Cardinal Jinette. "I was like you once. Everything will come back to you in time." Van Helsing. "You don't know anything about your past Anna?" Carl. "Think about it. You don't know anything about your past and I have yet to see you try to find any information on it." Alex. "Your dream says that you're running from something that God wants you to face." Sam. "Did it catch you?" Tori. "Those two people were us. You and I were in love once." "YOU ARE HER!!" "I AM NOT HER!!!!" "My curse is that I have to bear this burden all alone." "I only remember my past 4 years at the vatican. Everything else is just a blurr." "YOU TWO EVEN HAVE THE SAME SCENT! YOU MUST BE HER!!" "LET ME GO!!" "This is an important duty Anna. In The Order you have to kill the creatures of evil to protect the innocents. You can never let your guard down." "You reminded me of her so much. You two are virtually alike." "I'm going to die." "This is the end." "He will kill me without a second thought." "Goodbye Tori, Sam, Alex, Van Helsing, Carl, and The Order. May God protect you when I'm gone. Farewell life, farewell... the rain." Anna heard the door open and your heard footsteps coming closer. "Hello my love." her eyes shot open and she looked up. "Goodbye hope." she said sadly in her head as she faced her fate.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The tears streamed down Anna's face. Afraid of what would happen next. "Father help me please! I'm so afraid! Please help me!" she pleaded in her head with the tears still flowing down her cheeks. Anna looked up to see what she expected to be anger in Dracula's eyes. But instead there was... pain and sorrow. "Do I really terrify you that much?" he asked her sadly. "A little." she replied. He turned away from Anna and said "You said that you didn't care what I was when I returned for you. You didn't care that I was a monster. You just wanted to be with me. Anna you told me that you loved me." Anna knew that she didn't say that but decided not to bring it up. "I never said that. But if what Dracula says is true then... that was the past me who said that." she thought. "Precisely." Dracula answered. Anna just kept staring at him. Suddenly she started to cry and slid down against the wall to the floor. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. "This is just too much! Why is it always me?! Why do I always suffer?! Anna screamed in her head. Dracula sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap holding her head to his chest. "It's alright my love, do not cry." he said to Anna soothingly. But she kept crying. She cried herself to sleep. Dracula carried her back to his chamber, put her in bed, and kissed her forhead. "Goodnight my love." he whispered to her before he climbed into his coffin to rest as well.

While Anna slept she dreamed. This time it was one of those so called "memories". There was the woman in the painting sitting with some men who were playing instruments. There was a crowd of people around them watching them perform. The guitarist and flute player played for awhile then the woman started singing. 'Kautta erämaajärven matkaa kulkuri yksinäinen Näkee lammella joutsenparven vapauttaan itkevän Kaipuu menneisyyteen kiirii ilmassa huutoina kotkien Ikijärveltä turvatultakäy matka vuorten taa.' Anna recognized the lyrics. "The Laplands. My homeland." And she recognized the woman's classical style voice. "She sounds exactly like me!" she thought shocked. Anna then realized what they were. "They're Gypsies!" she thought. Anna always dreamed of being a gypsy ever since well... as far back as she could remember. "If she is me then that must be why I have my singing voice and my gypsy spirit!" she concluded to herself. Music started playing again and the woman sang again but since she knew the words she joined in. 'Chance doesn't exist but the path of life is not totally so predestined and time and chronology show us how all should be in the ways of existence to find out why we are here, Being conscious is a torment the more we learn is the less we get, No one surveys the whole focus on things so small...' Anna noticed a group of men staring at the woman and nodding to each other. "This can't be good." she said to herself. When she finished everyone clapped including Anna. "I sound awesome!!" she said happily to herself. the crowd of people moved on but the group of men stayed. "They're up to something." she thought. Anna started looking around trying to figure out where she was. "Hmm... It seems I'm in Romania." she thought. Anna was called back to her suspicions when you head screams. Anna saw the the woman running as fast as she could by you. "Run Anna!!!" a man yelled after her in Finnish. She saw the group of men chasing her. She followed them through several alleyways until finally they were on top of a roof. "The heck?!" Anna thought confused. The men were backing her up to the edge. "NO!" she yelled in her head. Anna grabbed a rock but her hand went through it. "Oh great! When I'm here I'm like a ghost!" she thought enraged. "It's alright love we won't hurt you." one of the men said to the woman. THOSE LECHERS! Anna screamed in her head. "I would rather die!" the woman said. "SHE ACTS AND SOUNDS LIKE ME! SHE IS ME!" she concluded. The woman then fell over the edge backwards. "OH GOD NO!!!" Anna screamed in her head. The woman fell and fell. "I've got to do something!" she thought. She ran back the way she came trying to find the woman. Anna then saw something that shocked her.

Anna saw two men talking to each other and one of them was Dracula. "Vlad you have to find a wife!" one of the men said. "I know cousin! She just has to be perfect for me!" the other man named "Vlad" said. They kept talking. "Cousin you act as if women fall out of the sky. She is not going to fall out of the sky!" Vlad said holding his arms out. The woman then landed in his arms. "I beg to differ." Anna said in her head. The woman opened her emerald eyes and started at her rescuer. "Thank you." she said in Finnish. "Your welcome." Vlad replied in Finnish. She smiled and then passed out. The gypsies took her with them to treat any injuries she might have. "She's not going to fall out of the sky" huh?" Vlad's cousin mocked. "Be quiet." Vlad said annoyed. "So... this is how... WE met??" Anna asked herself as Vlad and his cousin walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Anna woke to find Dracula still asleep. "Alright!! Play time!!!" she thought excitedly with a devilish grin on her face. She got out of bed and put a black slightly victorian era style dress on. Anna took her hair out of a ponytail and let it fall to it's true length down to her waist. She brushed her hair out thoroughly to where each strand was perfectly straight. She slipped out of the chamber and wandered down some hallways. "I think I might be able to get out of here..." she thought in her head. "You will never leave!" Anna froze. That wasn't her. That was... Dracula. She spun around to find who else Dracula. "Dangit." she thought disappointed. She looked out the window quickly, turned to Dracula, and said "Oh gee! Look it's the sun! Time to go back to your coffin!!" Anna had a nervous grin when she said it but Dracula wasn't amused. Her grin faded. "I'm dead aren't I?" she asked herself. "Luckily for you I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you." Dracula answered. Dracula walked toward her and put his hand under her chin so he could gaze into her emerald eyes. "Anna, my love, you are the only thing that matters to me." he said. Before she knew it he was holding her against his chest and he was kissing her deeply. Anna couldn't stand the feeling. And it wasn't because she was taught to hate this man. His kiss burned her mouth. She had to do something. Anna pulled out a knife she had cleverly concealed in her dress's bodice and stabbed him. Dracula released her to pull the knife out of his chest so she ran as fast as you could away from him. Anna ran down several hallways. When two hallways met something grabbed her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. "I'm going to die." Anna thought tears forming in her eyes.

"Anna!" the man whispered. "It's me! Van Helsing!" She instantly felt relief. Gabriel uncovered her mouth. "Gabriel! Thank God finally!" she whispered back happily. "I thought you forgot about me!" Anna continued whispering. He pulled her down the hallway. "Hurry! We have to get out of here!" he whispered. She nodded and followed. "Is there anyway out of here?" Gabriel asked her. "Well... there's always..." Anna said nodding to a window. Van Helsing looked at the window then to her. "Well it's worth a shot." he said. They both were standing opposite the window. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. "One, two, three, NOW!" Anna said. They both took off running putting their arms in front of their faces as they both busted through the window. They fell into the moat. Anna's dress weighed her down so Van Helsing had to help her to shore. When they both reached shore Carl was there waiting impaitently. Anna crawled onto shore coughing up water. "So much for being a strong swimmer, eh?" Van Helsing teased. She glared at him and said "You try swimming in a dress then come talk to me about being a strong swimmer." She stood up and wrang the water out of her hair. Anna then heard a blood curdling screech. Her eyes grew wide with terror. "TIME TO GO!!" she yelled as she grabbed Carl and Van Helsing by their wrists and took off running as fast as she could. Anna heard a bat screech. She ran even faster. Van Helsing knew what she was trying to run from so he picked her up and ran even faster than she ever could in the dress. "We're dead! We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!" Anna screamed in her head as the screeches became louder.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"Run Dangit Run!!" Anna screamed at Van Helsing as he ran carrying her. "I'm running as fast as I can! But you're not entirely light!" he yelled back. She felt a headache coming on. "Why now?!" she thought slightly annoyed. And a "memory" surfaced.

Anna was running from something but she didn't dare to look back. She kept running and running, faster and faster she ran while praying to God for help. Anna felt something grab her so she let out an ear-splitting scream. But they didn't let go of her. Instead they gripped herr shoulders and turned her to face them. Anna saw her attackers face... it was Dracula. She screamed again. "My love what is wrong? It's me Vlad!" Dracula said to her. "You're dead! It can't be you! This is... t-this is just a trick! This is all just a lie! Vlad is dead! He has and always will be!!" Anna yelled. He held her wrists now. "Anna it's me! I came back for you!" he said trying to comfort her. "NO! That's a lie! You're lying!!! If what you say is true then..." she said realizing what was happening. He smiled but it wasn't full of warmth. "That's right Anna. I returned for you. I made a deal with the devil. But I must drink the blood of mortals." Anna instinctivelly covered her neck with her hand. Dracula's smile faded. "Anna... I would never harm you." he said pulling her into his chest. Anna suddenly felt calm. She felt as if she belonged in his arms. Anna hugged him back. His arms travelled up her back and he undid her ponytail causing her hair to fall down her back. Anna hugged him tighter. He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes and he kissed her passionately. And Anna kissed him back. When he pulled away she said "I don't care what you are Vlad. I just want to be with you." he smiled and put her head against his chest.

Anna snapped out of the "memory". "WHAT THE PERKELE IS GOING ON HERE?! THIS IS CONFUSING!!" she screamed in her head. The screeches were louder now. Panic consumed her. "If he figures out what I saw he's going to use it against me!" Anna thought panicked. She jumped out of Van Helsing's arms and took off running. Carl looked to Van Helsing and yelled "EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!!!" and took off after her. "That's actually a good idea!" Gabriel thought to himself. So he followed suit.

Anna was trying to pick up speed but with no victory. "Why did I wear this dress?!" she asked herself enraged. "Yes why did you wear it Anna?" Anna skidded to a stop. "Oh Perkele..." she thought. "This can't be good..." "You are correct this is not going to end well." "Ok stop that." "I'm annoying you I see." "Yes. You're very good at that. Now leave me alone! "I can't do that Anna." And why not?!" " I could never leave my bride to fend for herself." The thought of being Dracula's bride enraged her. "Ok just for the record I am not your bride! And I can fend for myself just fine thank you!!!!" "Like I need your help anyway..." Anna thought to herself as she started to walk. She got out of Dracula's territory and made it into Transylvania. Anna felt someone grab her waist and she felt cold steel at her throat. "This just isn't my day.."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"Alright love. don't scream and you'll keep your pretty little head." her attacker said. "Ohh... He seems serious!" she thought sarcastically. "Now you need my help." "No I don't Dracula! I've dealt with things worse than this!" Anna thought back aggravated. "Fine but know this Anna. I will be watching you closely." And with that he left her mind. "So what's it going to be missy? Do what I say? Or death?" her attacker asked pushing the knife closer to her throat. Anna got a idea, provocative, but very clever. She pulled her dress up to above her knee and she grabbed a dagger she had concealed in her layers. Anna turned in her attacker's arm and stabbed him through the heart. He dropped dead instantly. "Like I said." she thought as she took her knife out of her attacker's chest. "I can fend for myself just fine!" Anna walked off feeling refreshed and alive. She always loved the thrill of the kill. "Anna!" someone yelled her name. She turned and was struck on the head. "Why me?" she asked herself as she slipped into darkness once more.

The pain was so intense she didn't want to open her eyes. "Miss are you alright?!" a man's voice asked. She didn't respond. Suddenly she felt someone pick her up bridal style and started to walk very briskly. He's helping me. Anna thought to herself as she lost her grip on her mind. This is another one of those dreams again! Anna thought. The dream continued. But this time it was as if she was a spirit. Anna could see her body in the arms of a stranger. Wait a second. This stranger looks familiar... she thought. Anna got a view of his face as she walked closer. "DRACULA?!?!?!" she screamed in her head. "WHY DOES HE KEEP FINDING ME DANGIT!!!" Anna yelled in her mind. "Wait a minute this is a different Dracula... He looks like him but... his aura is pure... innocent almost." she concluded in her head. "This was before he died!!" Anna concluded. The huntress followed him closely. After a while she arrived at a castle a beautiful one at that. Dracula carried her body inside. "OH NO! I don't trust you!!" Anna thought as she ran after them. She ran to the door gaining speed. The door was barely open. "I'm gonna make it!" Anna thought determined. But she ended up smacking right into it. "Owww..." she said while rubbing her head. "Wait a minute... if when I'm here in these "memories" I'm a spirit then that means..." She thought as she placed her hands on the door. Anna's hands fazed through the door! She walked through the door in the nick of time. Dracula walked around a corner with her body. She followed him for along time. "Do these hallways ever end?!" Anna asked herself tiredly. They went around another corner. She followed only to find a wall. "OH COME ON!!!" Anna yelled frustrated. Angrily she leaned up against the wall. Suddenly the wall gave way. Anna screamed as she fell through.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Anna woke up in a dark room. She rubbed her head then without thinking she snapped her fingers. To her surprise a little flame flared up from her fingertips. "WHAT THE HECK?!" she thought completely confused. She stood up and looked around the room. Then she saw a torch. "Hmmm.. maybe if I..." Anna thought before blowing on the flame sending it in the torch's direction. The torch lit up. Yes! she thought triumphantly. Grabbing the torch she proceeded to look around. "Well there's no way to get out here so I better look elsewhere." Anna thought as she walked. She kept on walking for a long time. "Does anything in this castle ever end?!" The somewhat tired huntress thought aggravated. But she should have known better.

Anna ended up at a dead end. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!" she yelled frustrated. She banged on the wall expecting something to happen. "ARGH!" she yelled angrily. In a huff Anna leaned against the wall and thankfully she fell into another room. "I never thought I'd be this releived after doing something incredibly stupid." she said to herself as she rubbed your head. Anna looked up to see Dracula, her past self, and an older man. "Valerious the Elder!" she concluded in her head. Anna got up and walked toward them so she could eavesdrop better. "What happened to her?" Valerious the elder asked as he looked at the fainted form of a young woman who was being held in his son's arms. "I don't know. I think she was attacked." Dracula responded. "She's dressed in gypsy like attire so it's a strong possibility that she was attacked." Lord Valerious said. "Knowing me I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that I was attacked." Anna thought. "She's the girl that fell..." she perked up. No one had said anything. It sounded distant. "Wait a minute... that was... Dracula thinking!" She thought shocked. "I guess I have many abilities when I'm in these "memories"." Anna concluded to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Anna woke up to find a very angry Dracula staring her right in the eyes. "Well good morning to you." she said to him sarcastically. Dracula walked closer to her his anger from her running away showing. "You must never run away from your master angel..." he said to Anna as he walked closer to the bed she was laying on. "What?! I have no master!" Anna yelled at him. Before she knew it Dracula was right on top of her pinning her down to the bed. Suddenly his fangs lengthened and he stared at Anna's right wrist. "You will soon my angel." he said with a evil grin on his face. "Oh no... anything but this!!" Anna pleaded frantically in her mind. "Yes my dear yes." he said to her. Suddenly he sunk one of his fangs into her wrist and started moving it. Anna screamed in pain and tears started to flow from her eyes. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!!" she screamed. But Dracula kept moving his fang in her wrist. Finally he stopped and took his fang out of her wrist. He looked at her tear stained face and then he licked her wrist so it would heal. Anna confused looked at her wrist and gasped in horror. Dracula had carved a large capital "D" into her wrist. "No.." Anna said in horror as the tears spilled over. "Yes my angel you now belong to me!" Dracula said evilly. Before she knew it he was kissing her passionately. Anna squealed and struggled as Dracula kissed her. "God... lead me through my wretched life.." she prayed to herself. Dracula kept kissing her. Anna was about run out of air so she started squealing louder. Dracula understanding pulled away so she could her breath. Anna gasped for air. He thought she had plenty of air so he kissed her again this time it was more passionate and harder than the last. Anna squealed and struggled for as long as she could but she eventually grew weak. Dracula stopped when Anna stopped struggling. "Tired angel?" he asked with a sly grin. She sadly nodded her head. He grinned and let go of her. Anna became confused. "Wouldn't he use this opprotunity to- "

"No my angel. I shall save that pleasure for our wedding night." Dracula said. "Then why am I here?!" she yelled. "I merely just want to hold you in my arms while I rest.." he said. "But you must go into the closet and put on the dress that is laid out for you." Dracula continued. Anna glared at him, got up, and walked into the closet. She found the "dress" he was talking about. It was a black nightdress. "For the love of God!" Anna yelled angrily in her mind as she took her clothes off to put on the nightdress. "I swear to God I will kill Dracula and enjoy every single solitary second of it!!" she continued yelling in her mind. When Anna finished dressing she looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she looked pretty in it. The dress came down to her mid-thigh and had lace at the bottom. "Damn lingerie..." she thought as she walked out of the closet. Dracula had changed into silk night pants and he stared at her running his eyes up and down her figure. Anna had the feeling that he was undressing her in his mind.

"Damn Pervert..." she said in her head. Anna sighed and walked over to the bed. Dracula grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. "You look so beautiful my angel." he said as he stroked her cheek. Anna shuddered at his touch. "Well it's time to rest my angel." Dracula said. He laid down and pulled her down so she would have her head resting on his chest and he had his arms around her waist. Dracula pulled her closer to him. Anna just stared at the closet door. "Son of the Perkele..." she said in her mind. Anna was called back to reality when Dracula started rubbing his hands on her sides. "I thought you said you weren't going to violate me yet." she said. "I'm not going to rape you yet.. I'm just enjoying your prescence..." he said just before licked her cheek. Anna shuddered and tried to move. But Dracula held her tighter and closer to him. Anna exhaled in frustration. "What? No struggling or resisting?" Dracula asked mockingly. "Sadly yes..." she replied angrily. Dracula grinned evilly and kept running his hands up and down her sides. "I can't wait for our wedding night angel. My desire for you will finally be satisfied.." he said as he licked her neck and and chin. Anna shuddered again. "God help me please.." she prayed silently.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Dracula kept rubbing his hands on Anna's sides and he was clearly enjoying himself. Anna on the other hand wasn't. She couldn't stand his touch. And the thought of being his wife frightened her. "I can't get married to him! I'm a hunter! I'm already being led away from God right now!" she thought in her head. Anna just wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. But she didn't. Dracula would figure out that she was frightened of him and would use that fear to his advantage. "I have to be strong. This is for God." she told herself hoping her words would strengthen her. "I'm enjoying your prescence so much my darling angel.." Dracula said to her. "I can see that..." Anna said harshly. Apparently Dracula didn't notice her harsh tone because he was too busy lusting for her touch, her kisses, her squeals, her love, her passion... but most of all her voice. Her voice that sounded like an angel that had descended from the heavens. When Dracula would watch her when she was at the vatican he would always be her unseen audience when she would sing to herself when she was "alone". He loved her voice. He loved it almost more than life. Dracula knew he loved her when he first heard her sing... several hundred years ago. And now that she was back in his arms nothing could stop him from having her. From taking her and making her extremely happy. But even if she wasn't happy at least he would be. Dracula longed to hear her voice to hear her sing of love, death, war, tragedy, anything. He just wanted to hear her sing. So he started humming a tune that she would recognize. And as he hoped she sang along to it. 'No will to wake for this morn to see another black rose born, death bed slowly covered with snow, angels they fell first but I'm still here, alone as they are drawing near...' Anna stopped, sat up, and covered her mouth. i Dammit! /i she thought. This is only going to drive his lust farther!!!! she yelled in her mind. Dracula chuckled at her shocked reaction as he turned her around to face him. "Beautiful my love, simply beautiful." he said before he kissed her passionately. Anna squealed as his tongue entered her mouth. She couldn't stand the feeling of his tongue exploring her mouth. That's when Dracula kissed her harder. Anna squealed louder. She could tell he was enjoying her squealing and found her rebellion amusing. Anna grew extremely frightened when his kisses started to be more passionate and filled to the brim with lust.

"God help me please!!!" she prayed in her head. Dracula kept kissing her more and more passionatley and the lust was about to overflow. Anna was about to scream from the amount of ecstasy. She couldn't stand it. Anna started struggling in his arms. In response he held her tighter and pulled her closer to his chest still rubbing his hands on her sides. Dracula pulled away finally so Anna could breathe. "I can't wait to make you mine Anna. For you to be my countess, my queen, my goddess, my angel.." he said to her his voice filled with lust. Tears started to run down her cheeks. Anna was extremely frightened. She didn't want to be his wife, countess, queen, angel, and definetly NOT his goddess! Dracula heard her thoughts so he layed down, pulled her down to him, turned her over on her back, and held her head to his chest. He began nuzzling her hair and ran his fingers through her long raven hair. "You will be my wife and my goddess." he said before he began to kiss his way up her arm. "My own personal goddess to worship every single part of." Dracula continued running his fingers through her hair and he started kissing down her collar bone. Anna shuddered but then she did something she would later regret...

She moaned. Dracula chuckled, held her closer to him, and began stroking her cheek. "Good girl." he said to her. Anna started struggling again but this time he had a better idea of controlling her. He began rubbing her sides and kissing her neck. She grew very frightened. "If you stop struggling then I will stop." Dracula said to her. Anna kept struggling but this time she tried harder. In response Dracula started moving his hands all over her body and he began kissing down her collar bone again. Anna kept struggling. Then he had a better idea still kissing down her collar bone he started to move the straps of her dress off of her shoulders. Anna screamed in fear of being violated and stopped struggling with the tears of fear streaming down her cheeks. Dracula stopped kissing her collar bone and he moved the straps back onto her shoulders. "Such a good girl Anna." he said satisfied with her reaction. Anna kept crying silently. Dracula wiped away her tears with the back of his hand. "Good night my little angel." he said to her. Dracula kissed her cheek and soon he fell asleep. But Anna was still was awake. She was extremely frightened. Anna had never been touched like that in her entire life! What Dracula did to her just now only made her more afraid of what he planned on doing to her on the wedding night. Anna then cried herself to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

While Anna slept she dreamed once again of her "forgotten past". She kept watching Dracula and Lord Valerious discuss what they should do about "the gypsy girl".

"You better not get used to calling her that. She'll kill you if you call her that." she said in her head. Anna knew that if her past self was anything like she was now they would have some trouble with her rebelling against them. "We should bandage her wounds and let her rest until she recovers." Dracula said to his father. "Yes. I'll have someone attend to her wounds." Valerious the Elder said before he walked out of the room. "She's so beautiful..." a voice said. Anna perked up. It was Dracula again. i "God I'm starting to hate this ability already.." Anna said in her mind. "I wonder if she speaks English." he thought. "No she only speaks Finnish... OF COURSE SHE DOES DUMB ASS!!!" she yelled enraged in her mind. Dracula's father entered the room once more and said "Follow me I have a room prepared for her." Dracula nodded and followed his father out the door. "That was interesting..." Anna said in her mind. Then...

She woke up. Anna opened her eyes to see that Dracula had let go of her and was still asleep. "Yes!!!" Anna thought to herself happily. She got out of the bed and changed into a corsetted dress and black heels. She walked out of the closet quietly and started brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She didn't bother looking to the corner of the mirror to see if he was still asleep for he had no reflection. While Anna brushed her hair she sang quietly to herself. 'Cut me free, bleed with me, Oh, no, one by one, we will fall, down down, pull the plug, end the pain, Run 'n fight for life, hold on tight, This ain't my fight.' Then she heard a voice speak to her in her mind. i ' I envy the nine lives that gave me Hell. My path made up by their torn bodies. Man to man, Soldier to soldier, Dust to dust... Call me a coward but I can't take it anymore!' /i Anna was shocked by the voice but she continued singing quietly. 'They wait for me far back home, they live with eyes turned away, they were the first ones to see, they are the last ones to bleed.' 'The ultimate high as all beautiful dies. A ruler's tool, priest's excuse, tyrant's delight..' She grew more and more frightened of the voice each time it spoke. 'I alone the Great White Hunter. I'll march till the dawn brings me rest.' Anna knew what the voice was going to say next. '10th Patriot at the Gallow's Pole!' the deep male voice said. She screamed and turned around to find that Dracula had changed and was standing right in front of her. Anna screamed again. He grabbed and pulled her to his chest. "Only a few more days my love until you become my wife." Dracula said while he smoothed her hair. Anna was scared to death after he said that to her. "I have to escape..." she thought in her mind.

"You will never leave this castle, or my side ever again my angel." he said to her hugging her tightly to his chest. She shuddered at Dracula's words. That would mean she would have to be around him every single hour of every single day. The thought of that made her want to scream. Even attempting to take her own life.

"I heard you singing angel. You still sound as beautiful as the first time I heard you." he said. That sentence really made her want to commit suicide. "God! Kill me now please!!!!" she begged in her mind. But Dracula heard her thoughts. "He would never take your life Anna. And if you did die my father Satan would send you back to me." He said as he stroked her cheek. Tears poured down Anna's face. "There's no hope... there's no escape.." she thought sadly in defeat to herself. Dracula smiled evilly and gently lifted her chin up so he could stare into her eyes. "Good girl angel. You will learn to love me in time." he said to her. The tears just kept streaming down her face. The tears of sadness, fear, and defeat.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Dracula grabbed her hand and held it gently. "You shall learn as my other brides before you did." he said as he lightly kissed her hand and held it to his cheek. Anna shuddered and tried to pull away from him. Dracula held her tighter and let go of her hand. He then gently stroked her cheek and said "You cannot escape from my hold angel. Even when you are physically not in my grasp I will have you mentally." Anna shook with fear. That was the number one thing hunters had to fear. The target controlling them. Tricking them into believing they have already lost. And Dracula was going to use that on her. The thought of that made Anna shake even more. He smiled evilly for he knew what she was afraid of.

Dracula had a meeting he had to attend with the other vampire lords soon and he longed to bring Anna with him to show his subjects his new bride but they would also see how resisting she was which his brides before her had never been like. So he quickly gave her a magical kiss that knocked her out cold. Dracula held Anna in his arms and cradeled her for a little bit before he had to leave. As he cradeled her and watched her sleep he remembered some of the moments he shared with her hundreds of years ago..

'Decieve yourself by yeilding to soft words that cause no pain, Enrich yourself with different views learned without disdain..' Anna sang to Vlad. He just sat and listened to her sing for him which he always hoped she would someday do for him and now that wish was finally coming true. Anna then began the operatic vocalizing. Her voice travelled up and down effortlessly it always amazed Vlad how she could do that without any trouble. Then Anna stopped. "Well what do you think?" she asked him. "It was wonderful!" Vlad said to Anna. "Thank you!" she replied smiling at him. Vlad loved her smile so much. It would always cheer him up or bring him confidence whenever he needed it. Then Anna said something to him in Finnish. He replied in her native tongue. Vlad knew a little bit of Finnish but after he met Anna she started to teach him more words and sentences. He mainly learned by listening to her in a situation and what she would say. Anna used the Finnish language to her advantage alot. If someone insulted her, she messed up on something, or if she hurt herself on accident she would say something in Finnish. Mainly insults and curses but before they got to know each other better the only way he could talk to her was by speaking Finnish to her. Vlad thought it was mainly because she was homesick and speaking Finnish helped her feel at home. So he would speak it to her but then one day when he asked her something in Finnish she answered him in English much to his surprise. Anna just merely smiled and chuckled at his reaction. "Yes I speak English as well as Finnish sir." she said to him kindly as she folded some bed sheets. Vlad nodded at what she said. "Did someone here just finish teaching it to you?" he asked. "No. I've always known it. I learned Finnish first then my mother taught me how to speak English. Just in case I needed to use it one day. And frankly I think she was right." Anna replied as she continued folding the bed sheets. Vlad nodded "I see. But if you knew it all along then why didn't you speak it?" he asked her. "When you first spoke it to me sir I felt relaxed, calmed. I felt like I was in the Laplands again." she said still working. "Relaxed?" Vlad asked Anna confused. "You ask alot of questions sir. Well... I was harassed by some men a few weeks ago.. If I remember correctly it was you who caught me when I fell off of the building. When I thanked you in Finnish you responded in my native tounge and that made me feel better about my situation." she answered. "If you don't mind me asking what do you mean by "situation"?" he asked. "Well I'm not too used to Romania yet. It's still a foreign land to me. I've only been here a few months. As a gypsy I travelled around with them wherever they went. I went to so many places with them. I was travelling with them for 8 years. I can't believe it's been that long since I left Finland. It feels so much longer.." Anna said still folding the bed sheets. "Why did you leave Finland?" Vlad asked her. Anna put down the bed sheets and sighed. "You are aware about The Crusades correct?" she asked. "Yes." he replied. "Well... 8 years ago the war came to Finland. My father died fighting in it, my mother during a raid, and my older sister Eva trying to get me out of the country." she said. "I saw my sister die right before me. Her death still haunts me in and outside of my dreams to this very day." Anna said flatly. Vlad was shocked by what she had gone through. She had gone through 3 deaths all on her own for 8 years. "I'm sorry about your family." he couldn't help saying to her. Anna gave him a small smile. "There's no need to apologize. You didn't kill them. Someone else did." she said picking up her work and continued working on it. "Sir. You've been so kind to me. Thank you so much for your kindness towards me." Anna said turning toward him and smiling. Vlad could only smile back and nod for seeing her truly happy there working as a servant girl in exchange for a roof over her head, clothing, and food. "You are welcome." he said to her.

Dracula looked down at Anna once more and stood up still holding her. She would be knocked out for a few more hours so why not take her with him. He thought. Dracula walked out of the bedroom carrying his sleeping bride-to-be bridal style and walked down several hallways finally reaching the meeting.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Dracula entered the meeting carrying the sleeping form of his beloved Anna. The other vampire lords already knew what was going on. The king of the vampires had finally found himself a new bride! They shall have a new queen to rule them and to love their master! Dracula sat in a chair and set Anna still asleep on his lap holding her close to his chest. She stirred slightly but soon stopped. The vampire lords kept their eyes off of Anna. They didn't want to make the master angry with them for staring at his beloved bride. About 3/4 of the way through the meeting Anna opened her eyes. The vampire lords noticed and stopped talking. Anna panicked scanned her eyes around the room. Vampires were all around her. "Dammit!" she thought angrily in her mind. Dracula held Anna closer and tighter in case she tried to escape. "If you say a single word you will be punished." he said to her. She kept her composure and pretended to go back to sleep which puzzled the lords. Why didn't she scream if she was frightened? Why didn't she beg to leave or get up and run? "She knows what will happen to her if she does any of those things." their master answered. The Vampire Lords nodded and continued the meeting.

Pretending to be asleep Anna listened in on their discussion. "Politics. Who needs them?" she thought. She heard them mention something about war. "Reason number one why countries should become Anarchy. NO WAR." Anna said in her mind. Dracula heard her but he ignored it. Ever since he first met Anna centuries ago she was Anarchy. He thought it was because of losing her family in The Crusades and being persecuted as a gypsy several hundred years ago. Anna put her head against Dracula's chest and he held her closer to him. She did not enjoy that one bit but she had to pretend or the vampires would get suspicious. That's when Anna got a massive headache...

"She is so beautiful for a servant girl." Vlad's cousin Raphael said as he admired the thin, black haired, green eyed young woman walking past him. Vlad just rolled his eyes. His cousin was a typical womanizer. "I guess I have to keep you away from her now." Vlad said jokingly to his cousin. "Very funny Vlad." Raphael said. "How did your father employ her? I can see her getting payed for her looks alone." he continued. "Don't say that. You don't know her. She would never do that." Vlad said slightly angered by Rapael's words. "Testy aren't we? Well how do you know her?" he asked curious. Vlad sighed. "Well as you know I speak a little Finnish. She is Finnish and when she first came here the only way I could speak to her was by talking to her in her native language." he said. "That makes sense." Raphael said. "Vlad are you... i attatched /i to her?" he asked. Vlad was a little shocked by the question. "No. Of course not. She's just very entertaining to talk to." he answered. "I see. It would be improper to grow fond of her. Remember you two are from different worlds." Raphael said.

Anna snapped out of the "memory" "Damn that guy is a pervert..." Anna thought shocked. She felt Dracula stroke her cheek. Anna wanted to slap him or better yet kill him. Still pretending to be asleep she stirred a little to get her point across. He stopped but moved to running his fingers through her hair. Anna didn't want to him to do that either. So she let out a soft moan to see if that would get him to stop. But he started to smooth her hair. Anna decided it was better than the other two so she let him and she "snuggled" up closer to him. Trying to look innocent she emitted a tired moan in hope that the vampires would believe that she was asleep and that Dracula would find it in his cold black heart not to punish her for voicing her anarchy beliefs mentally.

"Please God if you would find it in your heart to help me I would really appreciate it!" Anna prayed in her head.


	21. Chapter 21

A NEW LIFE CH.21

When the meeting ended Dracula stood up with Anna in his arms and walked out of the room with her. Anna opened her eyes. i "Oh God no!!!" /i she thought frightened. If he was planning on violating her then she would end up betraying the order, God, but most of all...

Him...

"Please! Don't do this to me! I'm not ready for this!!!" Anna pleaded when Dracula carried her into the bedroom. "My dear.. I will not violate you yet. I need to work on a few things and I want you to keep me company while I do that.." he said sitting down in a chair at a desk and placing her on his lap.. Anna started to struggle. But he held her tighter around her waist. Dracula nuzzled her hair. "You are so beautiful my love.. You still look exactly as you did centuries ago when you loved me.." he whispered in her ear. Anna shuddered. Dracula chuckled and started to work. She just sat on his lap acting like his own little doll to touch and play with. Every once in a while he would touch her. Not inappropriately but still Anna didn't want him touching her. He would mainly tighten his grip around her waist, pull her closer to him, stroke her cheek, run his fingers through her hair, smoothe her hair, nuzzle her neck, and nuzzle her hair. Anna pretended not to notice when Dracula touched her."I see you have been regaining your memories my love.." he said to her after a long period of silence. Anna didn't say anything. Dracula chuckled. "Ahh. I see. You don't want to admit that you ever had feelings for me sometime in your life." he said massaging her shoulders. She tensed at his touch. Anna didn't want to tell him anything about the dreams she'd been having. She feared that he would use them to his advantage. "Still not saying anything?" Dracula asked while nuzzling her neck his fangs grazing the skin on her neck. "Yes I have.." Anna said frightened that he would turn her. He took his head away from her neck. "Such a good little girl.." he said kissing her on the cheek. She was ashamed of herself for admitting that to him. "Don't be ashamed my angel, you prevented me from killing you. I wouldn't want to turn you before we are married now would I?" he whispered in her ear. Anna could feel the tears coming. "Do not worry my dear, you will eventually be damned like me but you shall live a life full of power and passion. You will stand by my side as my wife, my queen, my countess, my godess, and my angel..." Dracula continued whispering in her ear. The tears ran down her cheeks. He wiped her tears away with the back of his hand. "Tears do not suit you my dear. You are much more beautiful without them.." Dracula whispered in her ear. Anna shuddered. He then started rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Then Dracula's arms wrapped around her and held her tightly to his chest. Anna let her head rest against his chest. "Good girl... you are becoming more and more attuned to my wishes.." Dracula said stroking her cheek. She let him touch her but she did not like it. "I have to wonder why you are allowing me to touch you Anna.. Are you frightened of punishment perhaps?" he asked nuzzling her neck. "Perhaps.." she said. "Good girl. I don't want to punish you.." Dracula said kissing her neck. "Liar.." Anna thought. "You don't believe me?" he asked licking her neck. "No." she said. "I guess I will have to punish you now.." Dracula said turning her on his lap, holding her in his arms, and standing up with her in his arms. "I believe you now!" Anna said struggling. "No my dear... you brought this upon yourself." he said pinning her down on the bed. "GOD HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!" she prayed.

Dracula started kissing her roughly and passionately. Anna squealed and struggled underneath him. But he pinned her down harder and continued kissing her. She struggled for awhile but she grew weak and stopped. Dracula continued kissing her hard and he began rubbing his hands on her sides. Anna felt tears stream down her face. He began to lick them off of her cheeks then he kissed her again. She squealed begging him to stop. He pulled away allowing her to get air. She gasped for breath. "YOU MONSTER! WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME LIKE THIS?!" Anna yelled enraged. "Because you are feisty, disobedient, and beautiful..." Dracula said kissing her harder. "Why the hell did I take this assignment?!" Anna asked herself. He kept kissing her and rubbing his hands on her sides. Clearly he was enjoying himself. But Anna hated it. She wanted to be back at the order as if nothing ever happened. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was about rise. "PRAISE YOU LORD!!!!" Anna thought overjoyed in her head. Dracula looked at the window. "Hmm... the sun.. I guess I'll have to punish you later.." he said picking her up and setting her on her feet in the closet so she could change. Anna shut the door in his face. "Bastard..." she thought as she changed into the black nightgown she had worn the day before. Anna stepped out of the closet and walked over to the bed. Dracula had changed as well and pulled the curtains back on the window so he wouldn't be burned by the sun. She sat down on the bed and he pulled her to his chest. He layed down and pulled her down with him. Dracula held Anna's head to his chest. "I know what memories have returned to you my love, whenever you see a memory I see it as well.. You cannot hide from me anymore." he said holding her tighter. Then she had a massive headache...

Anna was dusting in the library when she felt something rub up against her leg. She looked down and she saw a cat with orange and white fur stare up at her with it's green eyes. "Hello there! What are you doing here?" she asked it kindly. The cat meowed and rubbed up against her leg again. Anna put the duster down and picked up the cat. "You shouldn't be in here little girl! Let's find your owner!" she said walking out of the library carrying the cat that was purring and meowing happily. She walked to Lord Valerious' study and knocked. "Come in!" a deep male voice called. Anna opened the door and walked in with the cat. "I'm sorry to bother you sir but I found this cat in the library. Is she yours?" she asked still holding the purring cat. Lord Valerious had a stunned look on his face. "She let you touch her?" he asked shocked. "The cat rubbed up against my leg sir." Anna answered somewhat confused. "That cat has never let anyone touch her after my wife passed away. But she seems to like you." Lord Valerious said seeing her look of confusion. "I'm so sorry..." she said. "You didn't kill her my dear." he said. "Now I want you to do something with that cat." Lord Valerious said. "What is it sir?" Anna asked still holding the cat. "I want you to keep her since she likes you so much." he said smiling. "I'm sorry sir but I don't think I could keep her.." she said shocked. "You can keep her in your room or you can let her follow you around while you work." Lord Valerious said. "Thank you Lord Valerious!" Anna said bowing while still holding the cat. "You are welcome my dear." he said smiling. She walked out of the study closing the door behind her and set the cat down. "Oh.. I don't know your name." Anna said looking down at the cat. "Her name is Sally." a man said. Anna turned and saw Vlad standing across from her. "Thank you sir!" she said curtsying to him. "Come here Sally! Here kitty kitty!" she said walking away and Sally followed her.

Anna opened her eyes. "Yes... I remember Sally...she would follow you around when you worked.. she loved you very much... but not as much as I love you..." Dracula whispered in her ear. Anna trembled at his words. He had seen the memory as well! "Now my dear we must rest.." he said to her kissing her on the cheek before falling asleep. Anna didn't fall asleep though. She was troubled by how he could see the memories. "I can't hide them from him..." Anna thought frightened. What else did he know that she didn't?


	22. Chapter 22

A NEW LIFE CH.22

Anna awoke the next night. She sat up and stretched. She looked out the window then beside her. It was night and Dracula was gone. "Finally! Some alone time!!" she thought. That's when a voice entered her mind. "I see you are awake darling.." Dracula's voice said to her. Anna rolled her eyes. "Yes.. I'm awake... What do you want?" she said to him. "I want you to come to the library and keep me company. he said. "I'm going back to bed.." she said laying back down on the bed. But pain ran through her entire body and she screamed. "If you want the pain to stop then you must stand up and come to me." Dracula said. Anna grabbed a blanket to wrap around herself. "Alright.. I'm coming..." she said as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. She walked down the hallways and found the library. Anna was nervous about going in. Dracula sensed she was standing behind the door. "It's alright my angel... come and please your master..." he said to her. Anna sighed and opened the door. She saw Dracula sitting in a plush armchair reading a book and on a small table beside him a goblet. He looked up at her and smiled. He was slightly displeased that she had a blanket wrapped around her keeping the nightdress from view but he could always order her to remove it. Dracula put the book down, stood up, and held out his arms to her. "Hello my darling.. so nice of you to come.." he said as Anna walked towards him. "No my dear... you must remove the blanket.." he said. She looked at the blanket she had wrapped around her and sighed. Anna took the blanket away from her figure and set it on the blood red couch. "Good girl.. now come to your master.." he said. Anna walked into his arms. Dracula enclosed his arms around her hugging her closely to his chest. He turned her to the side,picked her up bridal style, and sat down in the plush armchair setting her on his lap. Dracula started smoothing her hair and he held her tightly to him. Anna was growing worried about her having the nightdress on around him. "Don't worry my dear. That will come all in due time.." he said stroking her cheek. Anna stared at her lap. He grasped her chin and moved it towards him so she would be looking him in the eyes. "You must always answer your master angel. Espescially if they will be your husband." Dracula said to her. "I want you to say my name." he continued. "Yes Dracula.." she said. Anna screamed at the sudden pain she felt in her entire body. "That is not the name I want you to call me my dear. I want you to call me by my first name." he said. "Yes Vladislaus..." she gasped out. "Very good my dear.." he said. The pain left her body and she gasped for breath. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Was that so hard my dear?" he asked her mockingly. "No Vladislaus.." she said in monotone. "Such a good girl..." he said stroking her cheek. Anna stared off at nothing. Then a massive headache occured.

"I don't understand.." Anna said clearly confused at what Lord Valerious was asking her. "Anna I would like you to sing for some guests." he repeated. "I would be honored but why did you ask me sir?" she asked. "Because you were a gypsy and you have experience at crowds correct?" Lord Valerious said. "Yes sir but... I'm just a servant girl.. how do you know that I would please them?" Anna asked worried. He smiled and said. "Anna.. I have faith in you and so does God. You can do this." she nodded. "Yes sir. I would be honored to sing." Anna said curtsying to him. "Wonderful! I wish you luck Anna!" Lord Valerious said before walking away. Anna was now worried. She in her mind was out of practice since she was attacked 6 months ago. "Better start practicing.." she thought to herself. Anna went back into her room and said to her roommate. "Katie?" "Yes Anna?" Katie answered. "Would you mind if I sang to you? I have to sing for some guests tonight." she explained. "I would love to hear!" Katie said still working. Anna smiled. "Could you tell me the one I am the best at please?" she asked. "I will." Katie said still working. Anna started singing. Katie had to put her work down because she was so shocked by it. A few songs later and Katie knew the song she liked the best. "Sleepwalker is the one you should sing." Katie told her. "Alright. I will sing that one. Thank you so much Katie for helping me." Anna said. "It was no trouble." Katie said. "I hope you can see me tonight. I would feel better if you were there." she said. "I will try to be there Anna." Katie said smiling. Anna smiled back and hugged her. Anna practiced for one more hour before she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She got up and answered it. It was another servant holding a red dress. "Lord Valerious asks that you wear this when you sing." she said. Anna nodded and took the dress from her. The servant then left. Anna closed the door and looked at the dress in awe. It was a beautiful blood red color that complimented her raven black hair perfectly. She got dressed and wore her late mother's silver cross around her neck. "God... please give me the courage to sing for these people.." Anna prayed in her head as she checked herself in the mirror when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door. There was another servant. "If you will follow me." she said walking away. Anna closed the door behind her and followed the servant. Anna was led through the ballroom by the servant up to a set of stairs. The servant announced that she was going to sing for them. Anna was now extremely nervous. Everyone was watching her. Anna started to sing acapella. 'Close your eyes, Feel the ocean where passion lies, Silently the senses, Abandon all defences, A place between sleep and awake, End of innocence, unending masquerade, That's where I'll wait for you..' she sang operatically. Everyone was shocked. Mostly Lord Valerious and Vlad. For the entire time that she was in their employment they never knew she had this talent. 'Hold me near you, So close I sear you, Seeing, believing, Dreaming, decieving, A place between sleep and awake, End of innocence, unending masquerade, That's where I'll wait for you...' Anna sang. Then she did some operatic vocalizing. 'Sleepwalker seducing me, I dare to enter your ecstacy, Lay yourself now down to sleep, In my dreams you're mine to keep, Sleepwalker, Sleepwalker, Sleepwalker seducing me, I dare to enter your ecstacy, Lay yourself now down to sleep, In my dreams you're mine to keep..' she sang the song now finished. Everyone clapped. Anna was a bit shocked by the praise but she curtsied to them smiling.

Anna opened her eyes and she was in the library sitting in Dracula's lap. "I still remember that night... that was the first time I heard you sing... and I realized that I loved you then.." he said smoothing her hair. Suddenly she felt very tired. Anna was awake most of the day worrying about what Dracula knew that she didn't and her worrying was taking it's toll on her. "Tired my dear?" Dracula asked still smoothing her hair. "Yes Vladislaus." Anna answered. "Good.. fall asleep in your master's arms so he may show affection towards you.." he said. Anna knew he wouldn't let her go back to the bedroom to lay down so she snuggled up against his chest and closed her eyes. She felt his arms tighten around her protectively. "Good girl... you have thoroughly pleased your master.." he said to her as he kissed the top of her head. She then fell asleep in his arms. Dracula looked down at his sleeping bride-to-be. He smoothed her hair gently so he wouldn't wake her. He watched her sleep in his arms lovingly. Now that Anna was in his arms again Dracula wouldn't let her be taken from him again. Like she was over four centuries ago..

As he held her in his arms he remembered some of the moments he shared with her. Dracula remembered when Anna was given her freedom from being a servant girl but she stayed, her singing softly when she walked down the halls, her worried and sad expression when she learned that he had to serve in The Crusades, her over joyed face when he returned, and... the night when she said she loved him.. the night when they first kissed. After that he wanted to make her happy. And so...

He turned to the devil..

Satan told him that if he wanted to give Anna true happiness all he had to do was turn from God and sell his soul to him. And so he did. But he never told Anna. The devil said that for her to be truly happy he needed power. When the Germans came and rioted he would impale them on stakes. But Anna never knew. Then one day everything was revealed to her by his friend Gabriel. Anna was shocked. At first she didn't believe Gabriel. But then seeing as how he had changed little by little each day she did believe him. "Oh my God... Gabriel what can I do? I have to stop him!" she said. "You can try and plead with him to change his ways. But Anna, if that doesn't work then he must be killed." Gabriel told her. Tears formed in her eyes. Anna nodded. "I understand.." she said. That night she talked to Vlad. "Vlad... is there something wrong?" she asked him. "Nothing is wrong Anna." he said. "But if nothing is wrong then why have you changed?" Anna asked. "I changed for you. I sold my soul to give you happiness." Vlad said to her. She gasped. "You sold your soul?!" she said shocked. "Yes. The devil said if I did you would be happy." he said. "The devil tricked you!!! He decieved you Vlad! And now when you die you will go to hell!!!" Anna said tears forming in her eyes. "That is the price I have to pay to see you truly happy." he said stroking her cheek. Anna moved her head away from his hand tears were flowing down her cheeks. "I can't believe that you would sell your soul just for my happiness... I was already happy. I was truly happy standing by your side." she said the tears still falling. Vlad sat next to her and hugged her. "Anna... There is nothing I can do now. My soul is already the devil's." he said. Anna was still crying silently. Vlad stood up and left the room closing the door behind him. Anna put her head in hands and sobbed.

After he left her in the room he went to look at all the German's he had impaled. Vlad stood there looking at their corpses. Their clothes and hair were blowing in the wind. Then Gabriel came up to him. "You told her didn't you." Vlad said. "I had to Vlad. She deserved to know." Gabriel said. "She pleaded with me trying to get me to change. But I cannot change now. It is too late." he said. "Then I know what must be done." Gabriel said. And with that sentence Gabriel killed his friend Vlad. When Vlad didn't return Anna knew that Gabriel killed him. She locked herself in her room and cried for several days. She didn't eat and she barely slept. Anna hoped that if she starved herself to death then she would die and she would be reunited with Vlad. One night while she was lying awake in bed she heard footsteps outside of her room. She quietly got out of bed and walked over to the door opening it quietly. She gasped. Standing in front of her was Vlad. "Vlad?" she whispered tears in her eyes. Vlad nodded. "Anna it is me my love." he said. Anna hugged him tightly with tears of joy streaming down her face. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you so much!" she whispered. Vlad closed the door quietly, he picked Anna up bridal style, and sat down in a chair with her sitting on his lap. "I missed you too my darling.." he whispered kissing her. "Why didn't you return?" Anna whispered. "Because Gabriel killed me." Vlad whispered to her. She was confused. "But.. if he killed you then you wouldn't be here.." she whispered. "The devil gave me a new life." he whispered smoothing her hair. Anna placed her hand over his heart. There was no pulse. "You're... dead.." she said tears starting to fall again. He nodded. "I must drink the blood of the living to survive." he whispered. She grew worried. "I would never hurt you my darling.." he whispered stroking her cheek. Anna nodded and she put her head against his chest. Vlad held her closer to him. "I can only see you at night my love.." he whispered smoothing her hair. "I understand. I will wait for you each and every night." she whispered kissing him. They were now kissing passionately. When he pulled away Anna whispered. "Vlad.. if you ever need blood you can always drink from me." she whispered hugging him tightly. He nodded and held her tighter. Anna was feeling comfort in his cold arms she was finally happy enough to keep living. She sat in Vlad's lap for about 30 minutes. "I must go now my love. I will return tommorow night." Vlad whispered. Anna nodded and got up from his lap. He kissed her once more and he disappeared. Anna smiled and got back into bed soon falling asleep. The next day Anna went outside of her room and ate. She was clearly happy again. Lord Valerious was truly happy that she was back to normal. When night came Anna was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She looked to the chair beside the bedside table and saw Vlad sitting in it smiling at her. She got out quietly and walked to him, sat on his lap, and kissed him passionately. He kissed back and smoothed her hair. She pulled away. "Your father is glad that I'm happy again." she whispered. "Yes I watched you. I'm glad that you are going to let yourself live." he whispered stroking her cheek. "I'm glad too. I'm also glad that you're back." she whispered. "Father told me you would be happy that I came back.." he whispered hugging her closely to him. "The devil gave me a new life because I asked him. And he saw your sorrow." he continued whispering. Anna nodded. Then the door opened and Lord Valerious stepped in. "Anna?" he whispered. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. "Hello father." Vlad said. Lord Valerious turned and saw his son Vlad with Anna sitting in his lap holding her tightly. "Vlad? Is that you?!" he asked shocked. "Yes it is me. I returned from the dead. Satan gave me a new life." Vlad said. Lord Valerious was even more worried. "Anna get away from him!" he said. But Anna didn't move. "I would never harm her. But you father I am not so sure about.." Vlad said. Lord Valerious walked out the room closing the door behind him. "I must leave now my love. I will return for you soon." he said kissing her. "I will wait for you as always.." she said. Then he disappeared. A few days went by and Vlad didn't come for her. Anna was growing sadder and sadder each night he didn't come for her. But she acted normal so no one would become suspicious. One night Anna was lying in bed awake when she finally felt that she should kill herself. Then she felt something sit beside her. She turned to look at the person.. it was Vlad. She sat up and hugged him. He hugged her and kissed her. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to come to you. People have discovered my existence as a vampire." he whispered. "I understand my love." she whispered. "If you want I can take you with me. We can finally be together." he whispered stroking her cheek. "Yes. I want to be with you again!" she whispered. "Wonderful." he whispered standing up. Anna got out of the bed and walked to him. Vlad picked her up bridal style and they disappeared. They arrived at a abandoned old castle. "This is where I live now." he said still holding her. Anna nodded. "It's perfect!" she said kissing him. "Yes we can finally live together in peace." he said sitting in a chair setting Anna on his lap. "I've missed you so much my darling.." she said. "I've missed you too." he said smoothing her hair. "I have to warn you Anna. People will come and try to kill me. When they do I want you to hide so they won't find you." he said. Anna nodded. "I will." she said. "Good.." he said kissing her. Anna kissed back. "You must sleep my love.." Vlad said smoothing her hair. "Yes my love." she said snuggling up into his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight my darling." he said. Anna fell asleep in his lap. He smiled and watched her sleep. He laid her on the bed and sat next to her stroking her cheek. Anna was with him for three more days before Gabriel found out where Vlad was. Gabriel was even more worried when he learned that Anna was with him. Gabriel planned on saving Anna and killing Vlad once and for all. Gabriel found the abandoned castle that Vlad was rumored to have been hiding in. Gabriel entered the castle looking for any signs of life. He didn't see any signs yet. He heard a muffled sound from the upper level. He knew it had to be them. Vlad was sitting in a chair with Anna in his lap and she was singing softly to him. Gabriel crept up to the room and put his ear to the door. Vlad sensed he was there. Vlad stood up and carried Anna and opened the door to a wardrobe. "Hide in here my love." he said setting her on her feet. Anna nodded and stepped into it. Vlad closed the door and went to the center of the room. Anna peeked through a crack in the wardrobe. "She is not in the way Gabriel." Vlad said. The door opened and in stepped Gabriel armed. Anna was worried about Vlad. "Vlad you must die once more for being the son of the devil and for murdering people to survive." Gabriel said unsheathing a silver sword and lunging for Vlad. "No.." she thought afraid. Anna flung open the wardrobe doors and ran in front of Vlad. The sword stabbed her instead. Gabriel shocked pulled the sword back. Anna fell to the floor bleeding. Vlad crouched down and held her. "Anna.. I told you to hide.." he said. "I know.. but... I couldn't let you die again.." she said her breathing becoming weaker. Anna was struggling to breathe. "Vlad... I love you... I have and always will..." she said putting her hand to his cheek. And then she died in his arms. Gabriel left right after she died so Vlad could hold her body in peace. Vlad buried her body a day later. And after her death he grew more and more drawn into the darkness. Several years later he found three brides but none of them could replace Anna. He still loved and missed her. But on the day when Vlad was given a second chance of bringing the apocalypse by his father Satan he sensed her and he smelled her. She was alive. Vlad followed her scent and it led him to Rome. He was looking around the Vatican when he saw her... she was tending to the flowers in the garden. Her raven black hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Vlad hid in the shadows. She looked in his direction with her emerald green eyes. "Anna... she has returned... my angel.." he thought tempted to take her with him. But he didn't kidnap her. He would wait for a better opprotunity to make his move. And when she arrived in Transylvania with Van Helsing he decided it was time to take her and show her his love again...

As Anna slept on Dracula's lap she saw what he was remembering she saw when they were in love, when he turned evil, when he died, when he returned from the dead, when she died, when he returned from his second death, and when he found her again. She realized that Dracula had fabricated a memory that she had seen before and she knew why. He made up a memory and put it into her mind so she wouldn't be frightened. Anna opened her eyes. "Awake my dear?" Dracula asked smoothing her hair. "Yes Vladislaus." she said. "Good.." he said standing up still holding her. He carried back into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He took off his jacket, shirt, and boots. He then laid down beside wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Anna pulled the covers over them. "Good night my darling." Dracula said kissing her on the cheek. "Good night Vladislaus.." Anna said before she fell asleep. He smiled and fell asleep as well.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	23. Chapter 23

A NEW LIFE CH.23

While Anna slept it was as if the good Lord was telling her to escape and go back to the Vatican. And she listened. When she awoke to find Dracula gone again she changed into a black dress and started thinking in her native tongue so he wouldn't understand her. She knew what to do. She looked out the bedroom window to find it was a drop to the ravine. "Perfect!" she thought positioning herself to leap out of the window. Anna leapt out of the window and fell into the ravine. She came up for air and swam to shore. When she reached shore she ran as fast as she could away from the castle. Anna ran through the forest and finally reached Transylvania. She reached the town square when she collapsed from running in a corset. "Anna!!!" a voice yelled. And then everything faded to black...

Anna woke up in a familiar room... It was her room back at the Vatican! She looked over to her bedside and saw a man sitting there next to Carl. A man that she deeply trusted. A man that was like a brother to her or perhaps even more. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, a beard, and he was dressed in the typical Vatican knight attire. "Tony... What the hell happened?" Anna asked sitting up. "I was sent to make sure that you weren't dead. I went to Tranyslvania and I found you collapsing in the town square. So I brought you back." Tony said. "Why were you there for so long?" he asked. "It's a very long story..." Anna said. At the exact moment she said that Carl woke up and tipped over backwards in his chair. "DAMMIT!" he yelled. Tony and Anna just raised their eyebrows a little at his comment. "Carl how many times do I have to tell you we're in a church!" they both said at the same time. "We need to get Anna to the Cardinal!!" Carl said running out of the room. Tony and Anna stood up and walked after him. They arrived at the Order's headquarters before Carl. Carl had the tendency to get lost. "Cardinal please don't send me back to Transylvania or Romania for that matter!" Anna said. "Why?" Cardinal Jinette asked confused. "Long story short Dracula wants me to be his bride." she said. Van Helsing who had found Carl walked up with him just in time for her comment. Van Helsing's eyes widened, Carl fainted, Tony had a look of shock on his face, and the Cardinal looked worried. "We have to protect you from him!" he said after he had recovered. Tony now had a look of anger on his face. Van Helsing had a serious look on his face and Carl was still passed out on the floor. Anna sighed and bent down and slapped Carl across the face so he'd wake up. Carl sat straight up and yelled. "ANNA HE'LL RAPE YOU AND FLOOD THE WORLD WITH UNDEAD SPAWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Van Helsing raised an eyebrow. "Carl is right Anna. But perhaps you need to stay here for awhile before you go on missions again in case he tries to find you. he said. "Wonderful idea Van Helsing!" Jinette said. "But.. what if he comes here to find her?" Tony asked knowing that Dracula was different than most vampires. "He can't come in here. This is a holy place he would die if he came in here to find Anna." Jinette said. "I don't know.. Apparently he just can't die." she said. "What?" Van Helsing asked. "Van Helsing you killed him a year ago. Well Satan brought him back to life and here he is trying to make me his bride." she said. "Anna has a point Van Helsing if a werewolf didn't work then what will?" Jinette said. "I'm not sure.." Van Helsing replied. Then Anna had a massive headache. She collapsed to the floor on her knees clutching her head. "You escaped angel. Now I will come find you and you will receive punishment." Dracula said. "No... anything but that..." Anna said tears forming in her eyes. "Yes my angel.. You will then finally belong to me!" he said. Tony crouched next to her and hugged her trying to calm her down. "Anna?! Anna what's wrong?!" he asked. "Anna what is he saying to you?!" Anna opened her eyes. "He's going to find me and rape me..." she said. Tony hugged Anna and she cried into his chest. He spoke to her soothingly in Finnish to calm her. Anna stopped crying and listened to him. The Cardinal grew more worried by what Dracula had said to Anna. "You will be safe inside Anna. He can't enter the church." he said. Anna nodded. Tony helped her up and took her back to her room. He left her alone so she could cope with what Dracula said to her. "I have to do something. If I don't he will get what he wants from me.." she thought pacing. "My virginity..." she thought.

When night came Anna changed into a nightgown and got into bed. She scanned her eyes around the room to make sure that no one was there before closing her eyes and a dream began.

_Dracula was standing before a bed chuckling evilly while Anna was backed up to the headboard away from him. Panic consuming her. "Now now my dear. There's no reason to be frightened." he said walking around the side of the bed towards her. Anna was watching him in fear. He perched over her. She tried to move but he pinned her arms down. "My darling would you really want to run from me?" he asked mockingly while unbuttoning her shirt. Anna stared at him fear consuming her. Dracula thrust his lips onto hers in a deep, brusing, and passionate kiss. He thrusted his tounge into her mouth while unbuttoning her shirt. Anna squealed in response. Still exploring her mouth he pulled her shirt off and he took his black military style jacket off. Tears were streaming down her face while she squealed. He finally pulled away. "So delicious my angel.." he said as he unbuttoned his shirt revealing his pale muscled chest. Anna was even more afraid now. "There is no reason to be afraid my angel. I will be gentle on you. But the next time I cannot promise that." he said chuckling as he pulled her skirt off. She was completely consumed by fear now. He took her undergarments off and then he took his pants off. Anna was paralyzed with fear. He wrapped her legs around his waist. "This will only hurt for a second my dear.. But you will feel complete pleasure when the pain fades.." he whispered in her ear as he held her tightly to his chest. Tears streamed down her face. He held her closer and tighter. Then he thrusted into her. Anna screamed and the tears flowed more freely down her face. He groaned and continued harder licking her neck and running his hands all over her body. She kept screaming and the tears kept coming. He kissed her hard and roughly causing her to squeal in shock and pain. He thrusted his tounge into her mouth and explored deeper. She squealed in pain and kept crying. He pulled away and began kissing her neck. Anna kept crying. He licked her neck and grazed his fangs on the skin. "Now you will become what I am.." he said huskily. He sank his fangs into her neck. Anna screamed and cried even more. He drank from her neck greedily intent on draining her completely. Anna began to feel extremely light headed and the room began to spin. She was dying.. "God forgive me.." she said as he drank the last drop of blood that was in her. And then she died and awoke as a vampire just like the one who turned her and raped her._

Anna gasped and woke up in cold sweat. Her heart was racing. She heard a chuckle. Anna turned her head and looked at the shadows. "Bad dream angel?" Dracula asked stepping out from the shadows. Anna grew frightened she was about to open her mouth and scream when he appeared sitting behind her on the bed his hand covering her mouth while his arm was wrapped around her torso to keep her from moving. "Shh... my darling.. shh... you wouldn't want to spoil the moment now would you?" he said pulling her to his chest and nuzzling her hair. Anna squealed in response. "The dream you had showed you exactly what will happen tonight. You will recieve punishment angel for running away from me." he said moving the straps of her nightgown off of her shoulders. She squealed and tears started to form in her eyes. "There is no need to cry darling.." he said licking the tears off of her face. "There is.." she thought as he pulled the nightgown off of her.

b TO BE CONTINUED... /b 


	24. Chapter 24

A NEW LIFE CH.24

Dracula pulled the nightgown off of Anna but her undergarments were still on. "Shame.. I was hoping to have less to remove from you.." he said looking at her tear stained face. "Why are you doing this to me?" Anna choked out. "I have to break you if you are going to be my wife." he said. "So you won't rebel. So you will come to our room every single night, lie on the bed, and scream, writhe, moan, and beg for my touch, my lust, and my love." he continued massaging her shoulders. Anna shuddered at his touch and words. "You don't like that my dear?" he asked. "No.." Anna said. "Hmm... then perhaps you'll enjoy this.." he said turning her to face him. He grabbed her hands and made her take his jacket off and unbutton his shirt. She grew more and more frightened while she was forced to unbutton his shirt and rub her hands on his muscled chest. Tears formed in her eyes once more. "You don't enjoy that angel?" he asked. "No.." she choked out. He chuckled. "I know you will enjoy this my darling.." he said smoothing his hands on her sides. Her body was on fire like she was completely consumed in the flames of hell, her mind was not in her posession, and her heart was screaming, tearing apart, and bleeding. He chuckled as he continued rubbing her sides. He had never thought that he would enjoy torturing his little virgin angel so much. He was desperate to make her his at that exact moment. But he held himself back. He would save that for the wedding night. He caressed her neck with his tounge and lips before he traced his kisses down her collar bone. Anna moaned and her southern regions throbbed and ached. Her body was getting hotter and hotter as he kissed and licked. "Do you like that angel?" he asked huskily. "Yes.." she moaned. "Good.." he said. She began rubbing her hands on his chest and sides. She could feel his heart beat. It had been rekindled by the flames of passion and lust. He nipped at her shoulder as he continued . She gasped and moaned. Then her mind registered what was happening. It yelled at her telling her she was commiting one of the deadliest sins. She was filled with lust. She looked at everything differently now. She squealed when he kissed her and struggled when he touched her. "What is wrong my darling?" he asked licking her neck. "You seduced me.." she said. "Correct. And I will make sure that you are filled with lust.." he said kissing her hard. Anna squealed.

Tori, Sam, and Alex decided to check on Anna and try to comfort her about what Dracula said to her. The three went down the hallways to Anna's room. Dracula stopped kissing her neck and quickly slipped Anna's nightgown back on her. He put his shirt and jacket back on and stood up grabbing Anna by the wrist and pulling her to him. She collided with his chest just as the door opened. Dracula wrapped his arms tightly around Anna holding her closer and tighter to him. He wasn't intending on being seperated from her again. Then Tori, Sam, and Alex walked into the room to see a unusual sight. "Holy shit.." Sam said. "Damn.." Alex said. "Oh my sweet Jesus.." Tori said. The three girls stared at the sight of Count Dracula holding their friend Anna close to him with a lusting expression in his eyes. "RUN!!!" Anna yelled elbowing Dracula in the chest causing him to let go of her. Her friends ran to get help. His chest instantly healed from the impact. "So strong my angel.." he said. "I like that.." he continued as he smirked and walked closer to her. Anna backed away and aimed a kick to his head. Dracula grabbed her ankle and knocked her other leg out from underneath her. He quickly caught her and held her bridal style. She thrashed around in his arms trying to escape. "Feisty too.. A very big plus.." He said holding her tighter and moving his hand to her rump. Anna jumped when she felt his hand there. He smirked and squeezed it. She yelped and bucked to his amusment. He chuckled. "So feisty my dear... I cannot wait to have you in my bed so I can finally satisfy my hunger and desire for you." Dracula said chuckling. Anna looked up at him in fear. Van Helsing and Tony came running into the room hearing her yelp. "How did you get in here?!" Tony yelled. "It doesn't matter. Your so called 'House of God' will never keep me away from what is rightfully mine." Dracula said holding Anna possesively. "Put her down!!!" Van Helsing yelled his pistol aimed at Dracula. "I do not intend on doing that Gabriel. She was taken from me centuries ago and I do not plan on losing her again." he said before he gently nuzzled her hair. Anna shuddered. Tony was extremely angered. He couldn't stand the way Dracula was handling Anna. Tori, Sam, and Alex then ran back. Tori had a box of matches and a knife, Sam had a dagger, and Alex had a pistol. "PUT HER DOWN BASTARD!!!!!" The three girls yelled. He chuckled. "Your friend now belongs to me!" Dracula said showing her scarred wrist to them. Sam dropped her dagger. "No..." the order members said. Tears flowed from Anna's eyes. "Goodbye Gabriel. Know this you will never see your friend Anna again." he said disappearing with her.

Dracula had teleported them out of Anna's room and onto the roof of a nearby building. She was still shocked by her friends' faces when they saw her marked wrist. Still holding her bridal style Dracula transformed into his hell beast form. He took off flying holding Anna closely and tightly to him determined not to lose her. She was in a daze during the entire journey from Rome to Transylvania. The only thing Anna could think about was Tony's face and how much it hurt her. His saddened expression was all she could see. And it tore her heart into shreds. She then realized that she was no longer a sister to him... she was the love of his life. And he was no longer a brother to her... he was the reason why she kept on living. She realized that he loved her... and that she loved him...

They arrived at the castle and Dracula changed back into his normal form and carried her inside. He carried her into his bedroom and sat in the chair in front of the desk. He set her on his lap. "I missed you so much my angel..." Dracula said smoothing her hair clearly happy that she was in his arms again. Anna didn't respond. She didn't squeal, struggle, or say anything. She was too sad. "You love the hunter don't you?" he asked mockingly. Anna didn't respond. He chuckled. "You do. And now your heart is breaking even as I speak.." he said. "But he cannot have you. You are mine Anna. You are mine to love and pleasure for all eternity.." Dracula said stroking her cheek. His words were making her heart ache even worse! But her mind was begging for him to come closer, for his lips to caress hers. Dracula leaned in to kiss her and Anna leaned in slightly. Just when he was close enough he pulled away from her. Her mind was screaming in pain begging and pleading for his touch. While her heart was screaming from the pain that it had suffered. He leaned in again closer and she leaned in also but to her screaming mind and heart he pulled away. He was toying with her. He was seeing how her heart would react. He leaned in once more and she leaned in as well and their lips finally met. He kissed her passionately and she kissed back. With that kiss her heart screamed and ripped itself in half. Her heart was officially broken. Tears fell from her eyes when her heart finally broke. "Tony... I'm so sorry..." she thought the tears still falling.

He held her closer and smoothed her hair as he kissed her. Anna kissed back. Dracula was pleased. He pulled away. "I'm surprised angel. I never thought you would kiss back." he said. She nodded. He wiped away her tears. "Your heart still hurts.. But I will help heal it.." he continued before kissing her again. She kissed back the tears still flowing. He kissed harder then he pulled away and wiped away her tears. "It is painful I know.. but the pain will fade.." Dracula said holding her closer to him. Anna looked down the tears still falling. He picked up her chin and made her look into his icy blue eyes. He wiped away the tears. "We will be married tomorrow angel. I will heal your pain and you will satisfy my desires that night." he whispered kissing her gently. "God I have failed you.." Anna thought sadly as she stared into his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	25. Chapter 25

A NEW LIFE CH.25

The sun was beginning to rise. "We must rest now angel.." he said carrying her over to the bed. Anna nodded. He set her on her feet and she pulled back the covers laying down on the bed. Dracula took off his boots, jacket, and his shirt and laid down next to her. He pulled her to his chest and she rested her head on his chest. He kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight my angel." he whispered to her. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. He smiled while watching her sleep. He gently ran his fingers through her hair while she slept. Dracula hoped that Anna would fall in love with him soon. He hoped that it would be tommorow on the day of their wedding. But he doubted that she would love him that soon. As Anna slept she felt oddly calm even though she was being held in the arms of the man she was taught to hate. She liked the feeling of his strong arms holding her to his stone chest. She had an odd feeling. A feeling that she had only when she was around Tony. Did she have feelings for Dracula? Or was it his will calming her? She didn't know nor did she really care. She wanted to be held and showed affection. Dracula knowing what she wanted stopped running his fingers through her hair and held her tighter and closer to him. Her heart instantly started beating faster. He then nuzzled her hair and stroked her cheek gently. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. Dracula could hear and feel her heart beat faster and faster as he showed affection towards her. He knew what was happening. She was beginning to fall in love with him. He knew that she was still awake. "Open your eyes angel." he said to her. Anna opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled and smoothed her hair.

"You are falling in love with me I see.." Dracula said. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what was happening. "Come my dear. Give your fiancee a taste of what he will receive tomorrow night." he said letting go of her. Anna laid down on top of him. She didn't know what to do. She rubbed her hand on his chest and side. He smiled and rubbed his hands on her sides and back. When she felt more comfortable she rubbed both of her hands on his chest and sides. He smiled bigger and continued running his hands on her back and sides. She could feel his heart beating. "Your heart is beating.." she said placing her hand over his beating heart. He smiled. "Yes. It has been rekindled by your touch and love." he said gazing into her emerald eyes. She smiled back and moved out of his grasp. Anna moved up closer to Dracula's head and laid down on him again. She nuzzled his neck. He chuckled and smoothed her hair. She could feel his body becoming hot like hers was. She licked his neck. He smiled. "You are very good at this my darling.." Dracula said. "Thank you." she said moving up to his face. She kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. Dracula pulled away. "Now I think it is my turn.." he said releasing her. Anna smiled and got off of him. He sat up and she laid down. He laid down on top of her. He rubbed his hands on her sides. She moaned. "If you want more my angel you must say my name." he said rubbing his hands on her sides. "Please Vlad.." Anna begged. He smiled and got off of her. She sat up and he wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her closer to him. "Now for your taste of the pleasure you will experience tomorrow night.." he whispered holding her hips tightly and nestling himself in between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He slowly grinded into her. She gasped in ecstasy. He smiled and grinded harder and faster. She moaned and rubbed her hands on his back. They were both growing hotter, their hearts were beating faster, and their breathing heavier. Her southern regions were throbbing and aching. He jabbed and she gasped and then moaned as he continued the grinding. He nipped at her shoulder and in response she moaned and licked his neck. He groaned in return. He stopped grinding and unwrapped her legs from his waist. He laid down and Anna laid down next to him snuggling up against him. They were both breathing heavy. "Did you like that my love?" Vlad asked. "Yes Vlad I loved it!" she said kissing him. "I enjoyed it as well angel." he said hugging her close to him.They kissed once more. "Good night my angel." he said. "Good night my love." she said. And then they fell asleep as the sun rose.

Van Helsing, Tony, Carl, Sam, Alex, and Tori arrived in Transylvania that afternoon. A mob was beginning to form around them. "Why does this always happen?!" Alex asked frustrated. "I don't know maybe it's because you're with the most wanted man in Europe." Van Helsing said sarcastically. The undertaker walked in front of them. "Drop your weapons." he said. Tony held a gun to the man's head. "We are here to get our friend back and kill Dracula. If you want us to suceed then we need our weapons." Tony said clearly angry. "M-My apologies!!" the undertaker said as he backed away from them. The group continued to the Valerious manor to find the map that led to Dracula's Fortress. When they arrived they went straight to the map of Transylvania. "In the name of God open this door." Van Helsing said but nothing happened. "Umm... there's a piece missing..." Sam said looking at the part of the map that had something torn from it. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Carl yelled shocked. "CARL STOP IT!!" the group yelled at him. "Ok... Dracula must have taken the piece and hidden it." Van Helsing said looking around for the piece of map. The group looked around for about two hours. "Whenever I found out who hid this I'm going to kick their God damn ass." Tori said on her hands and knees looking under a chest of drawers. "Agreed." the group said looking around still.

Anna woke up the next night excited and nervous. Today was her wedding day! She looked to her side to see Vlad was gone. He was probably getting ready. She got out of bed and found a white dress draped over a chair. She picked it up and admired it. It was pure white with lace, a corset, and a train. She smiled and slipped off her nightgown putting the dress on and lacing up the corset. She went into the closet and found a pair of white heels and put them on. She brushed her long black hair in front of the vanity mirror. She found a veil placed on the vanity table. She put it on and walked over to the full length mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful. Her black hair contrasted with the white dress that hugged her curves perfectly. "Angel are you ready?" Vlad asked her. "Yes I am my love." she said. "Good.. Do you mind if I come to see you?" he asked. "Well.. it is bad luck... and I want to surprise you at the ceremony." she said. "I will wait then. The ceremony will start in twenty minutes. I can't wait to see how beautiful you look my love." he said. She smiled. She couldn't wait to see him. To her twenty minutes seemed like eternity. She kept checking herself in the mirror while she waited to make sure that she was truly ready. Anna sat on the bed impatiently waiting.

The group of hunters were still looking around the manor trying to find the missing piece of the map. "WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!" Sam yelled digging through a chest of drawers in Anna Valerious' room. "I ONLY KEEP FINDING RIDING JACKETS AND WHITE SHIRTS IN HERE DAMMIT!! DID THIS GIRL HAVE A FETISH?!?!" she continued yelling as she searched in the drawers. Carl was looking around in the library to see if it was in there but he had no luck. Alex was searching the bar trying to see if it was there but it wasn't. Van Helsing was moving furniture to see if it was there but he didn't see it. Tony was looking outside. Tori was searching the tower when she laid down on the floor and stared at the ceiling. In the rafters she caught a glimpse of something golden. She couldn't really make it out but it looked to be an insignia of a dragon. "Dragon... Dragon... Why does that seem familiar?" she thought out loud. Then she figured it out. The insignia on Van Helsing's ring! That was it! Tori stood up. "I FOUND IT!!!" she yelled. Everyone came running into the tower. "Tori you found it?!" Van Helsing asked. "Yes it's up in the rafters!" she said pointing to it. "Dammit.. how the hell are we going to get up there?!" Carl asked. Sam got an idea. "Allow me!" Sam said jumping at the wall. She jumped from wall to wall all the way up to the rafters. She walked on the rafter and grabbed the piece of map. She jumped back down the same way she came. "That was amazing!" Van Helsing said. Sam bowed. "Thank you! I am magical!" she said. Tori and Alex nodded in agreement smiling. The group went back to the map and put the piece into it's place. "In the name of God open this door." Van Helsing said and the map turned into a mirror. The group walked through the mirror arriving at Dracula's Fortress. They ran up to the giant doors. Sam jumped up the walls and landed on the other side. She opened the door and the rest of the group ran in. They ran to the tower.

Anna sat on the bed looking at her hands. She draped the veil over her face and walked over to the full length mirror. She looked at her reflection so she would know what Vlad would see at the ceremony. She hoped that she looked beautiful enough for him. "Angel it is time. Come to the tower." Vlad said. "Yes my love." she said. She looked at herself in the mirror once more and then walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Anna walked down the hallways to the tower. She climbed the stairs and stood outside of the door waiting for Vlad to sense her presence. After two minutes he sensed her. "Angel you can come in." he said to her. Anna opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her. Vlad stood in front of a table that was placed in front of the glass window. He was dressed in his traditional military clothing but he wore a cape over it. He smiled as he looked at her. "You look so beautiful my darling.." he said. She blushed. He smiled bigger and motioned for her to come to him. She walked up to him picking up her dress as she was about to climb up the two steps. He held out his hand to her and she took it climbing the steps and stopping before the table. She noticed what was placed on the table. There was a knife, a goblet, and two silver rings. One ring was plain while the other had a black diamond on it. Vlad grabbed the knife off of the table. He held it to his wrist and cut it causing black blood to make its way to the surface. He held his wrist out to her. Anna gently held his wrist as she placed her mouth over the cut and began drinking his blood. After two minutes she stopped and took her mouth away from the cut. She let go of his wrist and the cut healed. Vlad held her wrist gently and cut it causing crimson blood to surface. He gently held it to his mouth and drank from it for two minutes then he took his mouth away from the cut and he licked it so it would heal. He placed the knife back on the table. He held her hand gently as he took the ring with the black diamond on it. He slid the ring onto her ring finger and lightly kissed her hand before he let go of her hand. She smiled and took the silver ring from the table and held his hand. She slid the ring onto his ring finger and smiled again before she released his hand. Vlad lifted up the veil and saw Anna's beautiful face. "I must turn you my love.." he said leaning into her neck. Anna nodded. He gently sank his fangs into her neck. She winced. He began to drink her blood. She grew more and more light headed as he drank. Then after ten minutes of drinking she died. Vlad held her close to his chest so she wouldn't fall as her soul went through it's journey. Anna opened her undead eyes and looked up at him. He was looking down at his undead bride smiling happily. She was more beautiful than any of his other brides had been. He took the goblet from the table and handed it to her. "Drink this my bride.. It will give you the energy for tonight." he said. She brought the goblet up to her lips and drank the red sweet liquid that it contained. When she had drank all of it she set the goblet down on the table and licked her lips. Vlad smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Anna leaned in also and they kissed passionately. He pulled away. "We are finally married my darling!" he said happily. "Yes! I'm so happy my love!" she said happily. They kissed once more and Vlad wrapped his arms around Anna pulling his cape around her as if protecting her.

The group made their way to the tower and burst through the door to see Dracula kissing Anna who was wearing a veil and a wedding dress. "Oh God no.." Alex said. "Oh bloody hell.." Carl said. "Oh my sweet Jesus..." Tori said. "Oh hell no.." Sam said. Van Helsing was angry and Tony was the angriest of them all. "LET GO OF HER!!!" Van Helsing yelled. Dracula and Anna stopped kissing and looked at the group shocked. Dracula held Anna closer and tighter to him. "What are you doing here?!" he hissed still holding her protectively. "ANNA GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" Tony yelled. "No..." she said. Her friends stared at her confused. "What?!" Alex asked. "Vlad and I are married now.. he turned me into a vampire and.. I love him." Anna said. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tori yelled shocked. Tony was the most shocked of them all. "Anna... I...loved you..." Tony said looking at her sadly. "Say goodbye to your friends my love.." Vlad said to her as he let go of her. Anna walked up to Tony and hugged him. "I loved you too... but I fell in love with my first love Vlad again and I became his wife.." she said tears falling from her eyes. "I understand.." he said hugging her back. Anna kissed him on the cheek and let go. She walked over to Van Helsing and hugged him. "You were a great partner Gabriel. Don't get yourself killed now." she said. He hugged back. "I won't.." he said. She let go and walked over to Carl and hugged him. "I will miss you Carl." she said. He hugged back. "I will too.." he said. She let go and walked over to Tori, Sam, and Alex. "I'm going to miss you three so much. You were my only friends for a long time.." she said hugging them. "We will never forget you Anna. You will always be our friend." Sam said. "You are an amazing person Anna don't change.." Tori said. "You will live on in our hearts forever.." Alex said. "I know I never will change or forget you." she said tears falling. The hunters left the fortress and went back to Transylvania to start the trek back to Rome. Vlad walked up to Anna and hugged her. "I promise we will visit them sometime.." he said to her trying to console her. She turned around and hugged him. "Thank you..." she said. He held her tightly and closely to him and wrapped her in his cape to make her feel safe. He gently wiped away her tears.

"May I have a dance with you my love?" he whispered to her. "Yes. I would love that." she said looking up at him. He smiled and unwrapped his cape and arms from around her and she let go as well. He took her hand and placed his other hand at the small of her back. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He led her in a waltz. She felt better as they danced. She couldn't believe how graceful she was. It was as if she was walking on air. "You were always a wonderful dancer my love." Vlad said to her as they danced. Anna blushed. He chuckled and dipped her low. She giggled happily. He pulled her back up to him gently. They leaned in and kissed. He pulled away. "Shall we progress this?" he whispered in her ear. "Yes." she said. He smiled bigger and lead her down the tower's stairs and down the hallways to the master bedroom.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	26. Chapter 26

A NEW LIFE CH.26

Vlad opened the door to the bedroom and picked Anna up bridal style. He carried her into the room and set her on the bed gently. He took his cape off and draped it over the chair. "Are you nervous my love?" he asked sitting next to her on the bed. "No." she said smiling. He smiled back and pulled her closer to him. She giggled excitedly as she took her veil off. He took his jacket off. She grabbed his leg and began pulling his boot off. "In a hurry darling?" he asked. She smiled as she pulled it off and began on the other one. Vlad grabbed her leg and took her heel off. She smiled bigger and put her other leg in his lap. He took her other heel off and they threw the removed clothing articles to the floor. He began untying her corset as she began unbuttoning his shirt. He finished untying her corset and she finished unbuttoning his shirt. He began untying the back of her dress as she rubbed her hands on his chest. The back of her dress was untied and he began pulling the sleeves down. She moved his hands from her dress and pulled his shirt off. He chuckled and moved his hands back to her dress sleeves. He pulled them down and she slipped her arms out of them. He stared at what he could see of her body. "You have such a beautiful figure my love.." he said rubbing his hands on her sides. She giggled and laid down on the bed. He pulled the rest of her dress off. She still had her undergarments on and he still had his pants on.

Vlad began to unhook her bra and Anna began to pull off his pants. His pants were off. She pulled a bed sheet over them. He chuckled and unhooked her bra. He gently massaged her breasts. She arched her back and moaned. He smiled and rubbed his hands on her sides. He slipped her underwear off and wrapped her legs around his waist. She held onto his sides and he held her hips tightly. "Are you ready darling?" he asked in a husky tone. She nodded and held tighter. He thrusted into her. She gasped and let out a moan. He groaned back and smoothed his hands on her body. She rubbed his back and sides. He kissed and licked her neck. She moaned and kissed his up his chest. They continued for awhile before they eventually grew tired. Vlad slid out of Anna and got off of her. He layed next to her and held her closely to him. "You did wonderful my love." he said. "Thank you..." she said panting. They kissed and fell asleep.

Later the next night Vlad awoke and looked down at Anna who was still asleep. He smiled and smoothed her hair. "My dear wake up.." he said softly. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled. "Good evening my love.." she said kissing him. "Good evening my dear.." he said kissing her. "I feel so wonderful.." she said resting her head on his chest. "So do I.." he said smoothing her hair. "I can't wait for you to bear children my angel.." he said nuzzling her hair. She blushed. "Neither can I.." she said.

Later after they had dressed Vlad began to teach Anna basic skills that she had acquired as a vampire. "Are you sure about this?" she asked standing on the railing of the balcony. "Yes my love. Just jump and your body will do the rest." he said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She lept off of the railing. She fell for a few seconds then she changed. She changed into a female hellbeast. She opened her eyes and saw that she was flying. She felt alive and free. It was amazing to her. She flew back to the railing and landed changing back to normal. Vlad smiled and lifted her off of the railing and onto the floor. "That was so amazing!" Anna said exhilarated by the flight. He smiled again. He taught her to teleport and how to read minds then it came for the part that worried him... hunting. She had killed before but her prey were evil they were never a innocent human. They flew to the village and landed in an alleyway. "Now my dear.. To hunt." he whispered to her. She nodded. She already knew how vampires fed. She hid in the shadows waiting for someone to pass by. A old man was walking to the shadows. Quickly she grabbed him and stared into his eyes to calm him. The old man calmed down and she sunk her fangs into his neck. She drank his blood. It was sweet and savory. Like nothing Anna had ever tasted. Soon she had sucked him dry and held his corpse. She hid it in the alley. Vlad was glad that she took her first kill well. They quickly flew back to the castle before someone would notice the body.

"Wonderful my darling! You learned so quickly!" Vlad said hugging Anna. "Thank you!" she said blushing. He kissed her and she kissed back. "Are you tired my love?" he asked. She nodded. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. He set her on her feet outside of the closet and she walked in. She changed into a nightdress and walked out. She closed the closet door and got into the bed. Vlad had changed into silk night pants and got into the bed. She snuggled up next to him. He smiled and held her close to him. She fell asleep and he did soon after.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	27. Chapter 27

A NEW LIFE CH.27

**JUNE 1,1944**

"The Germans are getting closer.." Anna said looking out the window sensing the vampire Nazi army slowly coming closer to her and her husband's territory. "How long will it take them to get here?" her husband Vlad asked. She closed her eyes to concentrate harder. "Seven days." she said after a few minutes. He nodded. "Hitler has gone too far.." she said. "The genocide of the Jews is one thing but trying to take over Romania... He doesn't know what he's getting himself into.." Vlad said standing behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "If only he could use his intelligence for good.." he finished. Anna nodded in agreement. "He's torturing the gypsies as well... He's putting them into concentration camps along with the Jews and homosexuals.." she said. Vlad shook his head in disgust. "I hope the Americans are having better luck than us.." he said. "I do as well my love.." she whispered still staring out the window.

The Romanian vampires were becoming more and more involved in the World War. They fought against humans and vampires and they helped plan ambushes, missions, and battle strategies. Anna desperately tried to protect her children Mary and Tuomas from the reality of the war. It worried her that they knew words that no creature human or vampire, should ever know. They knew what Genocide, Concentration Camps, Holocaust, and Auschwitz meant. Mary knew exactly what was happening around her. She often saw Jews and gypsies that had fled to Romania being dragged into trucks to be sent to concentration camps. She never saw them come back alive again. She knew that they were tortured to death or thrown into a gas chamber to die. She knew that she couldn't do anything to stop the Nazis. But she still had hope that Hitler would be stopped. Tuomas knew more about the battle plans. He often heard his father discussing them with the other vampire lords and army commanders. He had heard them discussing a new battle plan. A plan they called "Operation Overlord". He didn't know much but all he knew was it was an attack on the Germans at Normandy. The men mentioned a man named Eisenhower several times. Tuomas had never heard of him but he could guess that Eisenhower was important. Anna knew so much more than her children. She wished that she knew nothing at all about the war. She knew that Auschwitz was the worst concentration camp in all of Europe, she knew that thousands of Jews have already died from the concentration camps, she knew that the war wouldn't be ending soon, and she knew that thousands more would die. Jews and non-jews.

**JUNE 6,1944**

D-Day had begun. Anna was sitting in Vlad's lap. They were both awaiting any news of the invasion of Normandy. They like the rest of the world wanted the war to end. Vlad held his beloved wife closer and tighter to him. He was worried as well. Their children Mary and Tuomas were asleep on their parents bed. Anna kept glancing over at her children. Vlad sensed her worry. "It's alright my dear.. We have two more days to ready our defenses." he said to her. "I know.. But.. I just can't stop my worrying. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you or the children.." she said watching the window as if the Germans were already outside preparing to attack. He held her closer and tighter. "As would I.. But perhaps the Nazis won't look for a battle.." he said. "What?" she asked confused. "Perhaps they are looking for a surrender. Perhaps they think we are weak.." he explained. "We are not weak!" Anna said determination gleaming in her eyes. Vlad smiled. "Exactly my darling." he said kissing her.

**JUNE 8,1944**

The Vampire Nazi army had finally arrived. They were beginning to plan something. Anna tried to hack into their minds but she couldn't get in. Then she got a fool proof idea. "Vlad.. I will have to go frighten them out.." she said. Vlad looked at her worriedly. "Anna I don't want to lose you." he said. "I won't be killed.. They wouldn't kill a female vampire.." she said as she crouched in the window sill opening the window. Anna kissed him and jumped out of the window. She landed and ran into the forest. He watched her intently.

Anna found the Vampire Nazi army. They were torturing a gypsy woman. "Let her go." Anna said. The Nazis looked up. A soldier stepped forward. "And by who's orders?" he said. "Mine." she said. The woman looked up at Anna pleadingly. "And who are you?" he asked. "The queen of the vampires." she said. Instantly the Nazis dropped the gypsy. "Run." Anna told her in Romanian. The woman got up and ran. "So sorry to release your i toy /i but you are not welcome on Dracula territory." Anna said to the Nazis. "We were commanded by Hitler to capture this territory." a soldier said. "My husband and I do not care what your corrupt leader says. Unlike you Romania is against Totaltiranitism and genocide." she answered. The soldiers were eyeing her. Anna gave them a warning glare. "The commander would surely love a new toy.." one soldier said. "Especially since she let his old toy escape.." another soldier said. Anna unsheathed her claws ready to fight. But a soldier grabbed her from behind and knocked her out. Her vision faded to black as the Nazis laughed.

Anna regained consciousness and opened her eyes. Her wrists were tied behind her back and there was a rope around her neck to serve as a 'leash'. A soldier grabbed the rope and tugged on it telling her to get up and follow him. He led her through the Nazi camp. The soldiers would stop what they were doing and stare at her. Several whistled at her and yelled something in German at her. She was led into a tent. "On your knees!" the soldier commanded pushing her down. She fell to the ground on her knees. She hissed at the soldier. The soldier was about to kick her when a voice stopped him. "You hurt her and I will kill you." a male voice said. The soldier nodded and left the tent. "Well well well... Look at what my men have captured.." a vampire dressed in a Nazi commander uniform said. He had pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. He fit Hitler's stereotype of a German perfectly. His eyes were staring right at her. "The Queen of the Nosferatu in my clutches.." he said mockingly as his eyes took in every detail of her. She glared at him. He got up and walked to her. He grabbed her leash and pulled her up. He led her to the chair he was sitting in previously and sat down in it. He tried to pull her into his lap but she sat on the floor next to his chair. He pulled on the rope but she continued sitting. He reached down to grab her. In response Anna growled and tried to bite his hand with her fangs. He laughed. "Feisty little thing.." he said. "You will lead your husband directly to us.. And when we kill him you will become mine!" he said evilly. Anna glared up at him. She hid her worry and he wasn't strong enough to sense it. "You will join me in my bed!!" he said his eyes on fire with lust. "Judging by your feisty nature you would be very fun to have in bed.." he purred trying to seduce her. "I will kill you if you try to rape me." she said coldly. "Do not disrespect me my pet." he said grabbing her leash. "I am not your pet." she said harshly. "It seems I will have to punish you.." he hissed standing up and pulling on the rope roughly. She stood up and he tried to grapple her. She put her foot to his chest to keep him away from her. "Clever my dear.." he said. He tried to push her foot down but she pushed him back. He let go of the rope and tried to grab her again. She kicked him in the ribs with a round kick. "Feisty.." he said holding a hand to his sore side. She hissed at him and used her claw to cut the rope binding her wrists behind her back. She untied the rope from around her neck and tossed it aside. "So disrespectful... I will enjoy punishing you!" he said with a lusty grin. Anna teleported behind him and kicked him in the back hard. He hissed in pain and turned to face her. She raised her foot to kick him in the face. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist. She kicked him in the back again. He growled and pinned her to a metal post holding the tent up. He grabbed her other leg and wrapped it around his waist. She struggled and tried to kick him again. He held her feet to his back with one hand while the other hiked up her dress skirt. She squealed and struggled as his hand rubbed her thigh. He grinned evilly as he continued rubbing her thigh. She kept squealing and fidgeting against the pole. "You son of a bitch!" she said inbetween squeals. "Do not disrespect me." he said as his hand rested on her rump. She jumped as she unhooked her leg from his waist. He smirked and squeezed it. She yelped and kicked him in the crotch. He howled in pain and dropped her. She fell to the ground and ran out of the tent. She ran out of the camp and into the forest. Anna was grabbed by something and she screamed as it dragged her behind a tree. Her captor covered her mouth. "Shh.. my darling it's me!" Vlad whispered. She stopped squealing and he uncovered her mouth. She turned around and hugged him. They could hear the soldiers yelling to each other in German. "We must fly my dear." he said. Anna nodded and they turned into hellbeasts. They flew back to the castle and landed in their bedroom. They changed back and hurried to their bedroom.

Anna ran into the room and fell down on the bed clearly tired from fighting against the Nazi commander. "What are we going to do?" she asked staring up at the ceiling desperately trying to think of a plan. "I have no idea.." Vlad said looking out the window. "This war needs to end..." she said still thinking desperately. Anna hacked into the Nazi commander's mind. He was planning on coming to the castle and capturing her. And to celebrate his victory of claiming Romania for Germany he would rape her. She shuddered at his thoughts. Then she perked up. He was thinking his plan through... Anna quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. She smiled as she wrote down his plans exactly as he thought them. Vlad looked from the window to his wife as she wrote. She stood up and walked to him handing him the paper. He smiled as he read it. He kissed her. "Well done my darling!" he said praising her for her cunning. She smiled in response.

With Mary and Tuomas's help the vampire family figured out a plan. They were going to trick the Nazis. And Mary had some good ideas that her mother just couldn't ignore. Mary with her brother Tuomas along side her ran to the werewolves. The werewolves and the Dracula family had a very strong bond. The werewolves were no longer servants but friends. The werewolves pricked their ears and their noses caught the vampire children's scent. They wagged their tails in excitement. Mary and Tuomas ran down the hill to the werewolves and the werewolves on all fours ran up to them and nuzzled and licked their faces. The children laughed and then told them the plan. The werewolves' eyes shown with intelligence as they understood what the two children told them. The werewolves like everyone else despised the Nazis. Especially the vampire Nazis. The children looked into the werewolves' minds and saw they had some ideas of their own.. And they were very clever ideas.

Anna was in the closet changing into a outfit she normally would never wear. It was similar to the outfits Vlad's last brides wore except it was black and red. It fit her perfectly and the top was separated from the skirt. She opened the door and walked out. Her husband stared at her. "The Nazis are pretty much outside our door could you not give me that aroused look?" she said. "I'm sorry my love but you look so beautiful in it.." he said still staring. "My eyes are up here Vlad.." she said. He moved his eyes from her cleavage up to her face. Then their children ran in. "The werewolves are waiting for the Nazis!" Tuomas said. "Are you ready mother?" Mary asked. "Yes Mary." Anna said. She kissed Vlad quickly and then jumped out the window her children following behind closely.

The Nazis were walking through the forest to the castle. The commander could imagine the great Count Dracula's wife in his bed. She was the most beautiful vampiress he had ever seen.. She was strong and seductive the perfect combination. He smiled as he imagined her sitting in his lap nuzzling his neck as she purred to him seductively begging him for attention. The castle was coming more and more into view. They were getting closer to claiming Romania. And closer to him claiming the Countess.

Anna and her two children were hiding in the trees and they masked their auras and their scents. Not even the commander would be able to sense them. The werewolves hid amongst the trees behind their vampire queen. She could see the Nazis getting closer. She smiled as she prepared to launch the first part of the plan. Anna nodded to her children and her children nodded in response. She gracefully jumped from the tree to another tree limb. The Nazis didn't hear her. She smiled at their cluelessness. She giggled and the Nazis stopped marching and looked around. She smiled and jumped to a different tree giggling as she landed. The commander looked around trying to find the source of the sound. She noticed that some of the soldiers were humans. "Perfect.." she thought. She was a little hungry after fighting off the commander.. She could use something to eat. She could smell the humans and vampires fear. Anna jumped down from the branch and landed in front of the army. They stared in shock. The commander stared at her in awe. She was even more beautiful than she was earlier. She looked like a goddess. His aura showed his arousal. "Did I not warn you to leave this land before it was too late?" she said coldly. "We will not leave until Romania is under Germany's control and.. when you are in my posession.." the commander said running his eyes on her figure. Right on cue Mary and Tuomas jumped down from the tree branch and landed in front of their mother. They hissed and growled at the Nazi commander menacingly. The commander was caught off guard at the vampire children appearing so suddenly and trying to frighten him away from the Countess. "Stay away from our mother!!" the little girl hissed. Her brother growled and bared his fangs. The commander laughed. "So Count Dracula has children? So bothersome they will be.." he said as his fangs lengthened and his eyes glared at the children. The children ran behind their mother and clung to her skirt. He laughed once more and walked closer to Anna. She told Mary and Tuomas to hide with the werewolves mentally and they obeyed. With her children out of the way she could finally deal with the troublesome Nazis.

The commander ordered his troops to continue on to the castle. When his troops had left he teleported behind her and held her to him by her waist. Then Anna formed a plan in her head. She would regret it but it was fool proof. "You are so beautiful my goddess.." he purred in her ear attempting to seduce her as his fingers gently brushed her cheek and moved across her jawbone. Her eyes closed and her head fell back slightly as she moaned softly. The commander chuckled. "You will stand by my side as I lead Hitler's troops to victory.." he purred rubbing her sides slowly. She emitted a beautiful moan. "You will reward me when I come back from battle victorious.." he said as he leaned in closer to her face. "By screaming my name as I make hard passionate love to you.." he purred in her ear. She shivered in delight. "Now my dear.. In celebration of claiming Romania and you.. I will make love to you.. It will be better than anything you have had with your husband..." he purred bent on seducing her completely. "Yes.." she whispered softly. "I will ride your lap if you wish it..." she whispered as her breathing grew faster with 'arousal'. The commander smiled completely pleased. Whenever he made love which was usually rape he was always dominant. It would be a very nice change to have his goddess pleasure him. She moaned as his hands traveled down her torso. He rubbed her perfect curves slowly causing her to moan louder. Lust began to devour his mind. He manuevered the Countess against a tree and pressed his solid body against her thin perfect body. She gasped at how strong he actually was for a younger vampire. He purred as he grasped her chin. She moaned and he kissed her passionately. She fought back the urge to squeal and instead she moaned. She kissed back.

Vlad could sense what Anna was doing. It enraged him but he knew that she was tricking the commander. He took a deep breath of useless air and breathed out slowly to control his anger. The commander kissed her harder and Anna kicked him hard causing him to pull away backing away from her. "You little minx.." he growled. The Nazis appeared once more surrounding her. She looked at the Nazis and identified the humans. She launched herself at the nearest one and bit him drinking quickly. The man died instantly. She pulled away and dropped the dead soldier. She looked at the other soldiers. They were staring at her fangs which were dripping with their comrade's blood. She licked her lips. "So delicious.." she purred. She bared her fangs and leaped at another human biting him and drinking all of his blood. The Nazis panicked. They didn't expect her to be this aggressive! She killed the rest of the humans and even some of the vampires. They tried to shoot at her but she was too fast. Then she disappeared. The Nazis were completely confused. She escaped!

Mary and Tuomas were hiding with the werewolves. The werewolves were keeping a close eye on the Nazis. The two children teleported to their bedroom. They noticed that there were fewer Nazis. Their mother had undoubtedly killed them. The werewolves stalked the Nazis cleverly using the surroundings to their complete and total advantage. Anna appeared behind Vlad. Vlad turned around and saw his wife standing before him with blood dripping from her fangs. "Hungry my dear?" he asked teasingly. She blushed slightly causing him to chuckle in response. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. He sat in a chair and set her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately and she kissed back. His tongue traced over her fangs licking the blood off of them. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. The werewolves decided that it was time to act. Growling and snarling they leapt out of their hiding spots and ambushed the Nazis. All hell broke loose during the ambush.Bullets and debris flew through the air causing chaos and confusion amongst the Nazis. The werewolves leapt onto several of the vampires and started verociously attacking them. The commander took five of his men with him to head onto the castle. They had a mission to finish. Vlad pulled away from the kiss and busied himself licking the blood off of Anna's neck. She moaned and bared her neck for him. He kept licking the blood off of her neck as she kept moaning in pleasure. The Nazi commander and his five men reached the castle. Little did they know that Mary and Tuomas were waiting for them ready to launch a plan they came up with. Tuomas opened the doors of the castle and the Nazis were hesitant to enter. "Cowards.." Mary and Tuomas thought. But the Nazis entered. Little did they know they were going to receive the shock of their lives.

Vlad stopped licking the blood from Anna's neck and purred in her ear. She shivered in delight and moaned as her body started heating up. Anna sensed the Nazi commander enter the castle. She placed her trust in her children. They were very intelligent and would come up with something. The commander and his soldiers walked around the castle. "Are you ready?" Tuomas whispered to Marco a vampire lord. "Let's send these bastards running..." the Finnish lord whispered determined. "What should we do first?" Mary asked him. Marco sensed that the Count and his Countess would do a pretty good job of frightening the Nazis. He smiled devilishly. "Children... Follow my lead.." he whispered. The children smiled and nodded. Marco began to follow behind the Nazis being careful to stay out of notice. "Vlad.. Let's give the Nazis a welcome they will never forget before they die.." Anna purred to her husband. "Yes my dear.. Let's..." he purred back. He picked her up and manuevered her against the wall. He continued licking the blood from her neck as she moaned in pleasure. The Nazis heard a woman's moaning. It had to be the Countess. They followed them. Anna wrapped her legs around Vlad's waist and her arms wrapped around his neck.

The Nazis approached a majestic black door. The moans were coming from the other side. The commander cautiously opened it and the Nazis stared at the sight that greeted them. Count Dracula was licking blood off of the Countess' neck as she was pressed against the wall with her arms and legs wrapped around him. "So bloody you are Anna.." he purred. "Oh Vlad..." she moaned. "Should I make love to you my Countess?" he asked purring. "Oh yes Vlad yes!" she said excited. "How should it be my dear?" he asked purring. "Long, hard, and passionate.." she purred.. "As you wish my goddess.." he purred. She leaned into his neck nuzzling and licking it. He growled in bliss as she licked and purred. Marco saw his chance to scare the Nazis. "My Lord there are intruders!" he yelled standing behind the Nazis. The Count and Countess looked at the Nazis. Anna pretended to gasp in shock and Vlad glared at them. The Nazis stared in shock and fear at the vampire royalty. They were truly fearsome. "My dear.. Should we kill these pests and then have love afterwards?" the Count purred. "Oh yes my love!" the Countess answered. He set her on her feet and she unwrapped her arms. Their eyes turned blood red as they stared at their prey. "Marco would you care to help?" Anna asked stepping closer towards the Nazis. "Of course Countess Anna. I would be delighted." He said his eyes turning red as well. Mary and Tuomas came out as well. They were hungry for blood as well. The vampire family and lord leapt onto the Nazis killing them.

Marco took the two children to bed and retired as well leaving Vlad and Anna alone. "Now my dear... Where were we?" he purred. Anna giggled. She laid down on the bed and he perched over her.

They awoke the next day and quickly dressed. Marco thankfully came in after they were fully dressed. "Count! There is wonderful news!!!" he said clearly excited and happy. "What is it?" Vlad asked. "THE WAR IS OVER!!!" Marco yelled estatic. Anna gasped in happiness and flung her arms around her husband's neck hugging him tight. "YES! THERE IS HOPE FOR THE JEWS AND THE GYPSIES AT LAST!!!" she yelled excited and happy. He hugged his wife tight and kissed her. "Yes my darling! Finally there will be less trouble and worries for us!!" he said. Marco smiled at the Count and Countess. He bowed and left them alone.

And so it went on. Hitler committed suicide and the Nazi party was eliminated. The world felt some peace at last. The vampires felt some weight lift off of their shoulders as well. The Count and Countess raised their children and ruled the vampires into co-existing with the humans in peace. The Count and Countess are still rumored to be living in the old castle even to this very day. There have been reports of lighted candles in the old castle and even sightings of a man and a woman in the castle windows. Some have even been fortunate enough to see them face to face. They live their lives happily and filled with the love for each other and their subjects.

**THE END.**


End file.
